Separation of the bloodlines
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day that two of Kagome's old friends are back from America, and what's this? How did they get into the well? Read and find out... ps plz be nice ive worked very hard! Chappy 11 and 12 are UP!
1. Summary

Separation Of The Bloodlines: Summary

Another Inuyasha fanfiction: I own nothing, but the idea, there will be some violence and strong language and rape, also there will be some interesting pairings...  
ok on with the summary

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo also Kirara, thought it would be better to join forces with Koga and Ginta with Hakkaku. They are going to attempt to join forces with Sesshomaru and his crew, '' With all respects Sesshomaru,'' Started Kagome ''We have a common evil to destory, so why not join with us? You are a powerful asset, just try it for awhile- please.'' Clasping her hands together ''This Sesshomaru will consider it for a time, just keep Inuyasha undercontrol or I will.'' ''Why you bas...'' ''SIT!" *BAM!* ''Of course leave it to Kagome!'' Miroku laughed,  
''Why you when...'' ''SIT!'' *BAM!* ''So stupid...'' Shippo sighed and shook his head, Rin giggled, as did Sango *grab* ''THAT'S NOT YOURS TO GRAB!'' *SMACK!*

Meanwhile: back in the modern era, Kagome's two friends Ariel and her younger half sister Minnka, were back from America, and they were going to surprise Kagome. Driving to the Higurashi Shrine, Ariel loved to see their long time friend but hated that cat, not that she didn't love animals but something about that cat. Pulling in the back, as the two sisters were climbing the hill, to the shrine and there was no one around not even gramps! Ariel was looking around ''This is not good Minnka,'' ''What if we just missed them?'' Seeing her elder sister shake her head side to side, ''There's Buyo, why is he going in there?'' The two followed, ''Where did he go?'' ''What's that glow?'' ''It's coming from the well Minnka,'' Both peering in the well, Minnka was on her knees on the well's rim, and she lost her balance ''Ariel!'' ''Hang on! I got you!'' Ariel suddenly felt someone pushing her as she lost her footing,  
the glowing light were a brillant aray pinks and whites.

The two sisters were seemingly back in the bottom of the well, one difference ''Opened sky, Minnka,'' Seeing her sister nod, ''Better get out, get on my back.'' Minnka obeyed, ''Fire Jump!'' They flew out of the well, and landing perfectly on her feet, ''Nice, sister.'' Smiling, keeping their secrets are hard, Warrior Witches are dying out, as the two were looking around ''Ariel, I don't think we're on Tokyo anymore...'' Hearing not so nice laughter, ''Well, look at these whenches,'' About five or six demons, ''Ooo look at the blonde, I like them leggy,'' ''What about the one with dark hair,'' ''Minnka,'' ''Huh,''  
''Find somewhere to hide,'' Taking off her white trenchcoat, and revealing a thigh high white leather mini skirtand a tight white tank top, and spikey white ankle boots. Gently placing her trenchcoat over the well's rim, and now the demons could fully see her sword, the item itsself is beautiful, within the silver hilt was rubies, diamonds, black crystals were glowing, fire then began circling around the extremely sharp blade; the big ugly one attacked first she started raise her sword; while they were chuckling and circling her...

Minnka did as her elder sister told her to do, running and finding somewhere safe, little did she know where she was running to...

''Like I said... Wait a minuet... I smell something,'' Inuyasha and the other demons are sniffing abit too, confriming the short tempered half demon's announcement, Kagome happened to look towards her left, ''MINNKA?!'' ''KAGOME!?'' ''Run towards us! Hurry!'' Racing as fast as she could, ran up to Kagome and fell to her knees, breathing very hard, ''Ka-go-me...'' Kneeling down to check on her friend ''How did you get here? Where's Ariel?'' Still trying to catch her breath, before Minnka could say anything ''hehehe like you should be worried over that pathetic human whench,'' ''That's one of the demons that was going to attack Ariel and myself!'' ''Feh, my brothers can handle one human female, with very nice legs.'' Seeing Kagome's and Minnka's eyes light up in rage, ''You need to be taught some manners,'' Miroku told the tall demon, while Minnka was trying to get her breathing under control, her long black hair was all around her face. Snearing with an evil smirk coming to his heavily fanged mouth, ''I think that I'll break in that little black haired angel.'' Pointing to Minnka, who got enough wind in her to get up ''Do it then, I dare you.'' Slowly walking to the big creature, to where they were about six feet from eachother, ''Minnka!'' ''I can handle him,''

Back to Ariel, ''Two down and three left, and not a mark on me, fun isn't it?'' She had one wounded and the other two were getting pretty scared, ''Come on, you wanted a fight,'' Pointing her sword infront of her and making sure that the blade was facing at them for a promise; ''Rush her at once!'' The wounded one roared,  
''Wrong answer,''

Meanwhile back to Minnka, ''Your death will be quick,'' Minnka slowly went down to the ground to where her fingers were touching the soft grass, her soft blue eyes were closed, feeling his presence, she jumped high into the air the sky began to cloud at an alarming rate, ''LIGHTING TORANDO STORM!'' The demon got caught in a haze of black lighting torandos left and right, while the gang were looking in awe...

Meanwhile as the last demon fell to Ariel's feet, sheathing her sword once more after cleaning it off and grabbing up her coat, ''Minnka!'' Feeling her sister's presence, and racing to find her, after running aways, she was able to find Kagome and alot of others and Minnka using her powers, to protect herself, after a bit of time in the lighting torando, she produced a silver staff from her hands?! Ariel began to smile with pride, as Minnka leapt into an attack and hitting the creature from all sides, ''Minnka finish him!'' Came Ariel's voice as she walked by everyone, she didn't catch the look Sesshomaru had given her, she then dropped the demon hard to the ground.  
Pointing her staff to the fallen evil thing ''Promise your gonna be good?'' ''I'll make you suffer...'' "I grow tired of this, Wind Scar!'' ''Minnka get out of the way!'' She dove, as did Ariel, and hit the thing head on, ''Look buddy you could've hurt my sister and I...'' ''Feh, don't be in my way stupid!'' ''You must have a death wish...'' ''Shuddap!'' ''Inuyasha...'' He gulped, ''SIT! DONT BE RUDE! SIT!'' *BAM BAM!* Minnka winched, Ariel giggled. After clearing her throat, ''I'm sorry, where are my manners? Everyone this is Ariel, and Minnka...I know them,'' "Ariel, Minnka, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and over there is Rin, Jaken, and lastly Sesshomaru.''  
As Ariel and Sesshomaru locked eyes, gold met green; *Mother of earth, he's beyond beautiful!* Ariel thought to herself, the rest of her thoughts were interrupted, when the one that they call Miroku went up to them, ''Hello, fare and beautiful angels,'' *Enter Death Glare From Sango* ''I have a cursed fate, my hand that is covered here, has a dark and powerful curse on it,'' Clasping Ariel's hands in his, her gaze didn't really leave Sesshomaru's, ''dear beautiful lady Ariel, would you have my child?'' A seething Ariel headbutted Miroku, ''You are such a pig,'' Quickly recovered his composure, ''Ariel be polite,'' Said Minnka, ''Angelic Lady Minnka, are you troubled by my fate to possibly die?''  
Noticing that he clasped her hands like Ariel's ''sort...of,'' ''Please My Lady Minnka, bare me a son!'' Kagome shaking her head side to side, Sango's eye was twitching, ''Not exactly choosey are you?!'' Yelled Ariel, *BAM* ''Thank You Sango,'' ''Leave it to Sango to keep him in line,'' Kagome's sentence was interrupted by Rin walking up to the two sisters.

''Hi my name is Rin,'' The two were knealing down to her level, ''Hello little one, I'm Ariel and this is my kid sister Minnka.'' ''You're really Pretty Ariel,'' Reaching up and touching the taller woman's long soft almost light blonde hair, ''It's just as soft as Lord Sesshomaru's!'' After the group had decided that they had too much adventure for one day, ''Come on everyone Mother Kagome will make us something good to eat, race you Rin!'' ''Hey! No fair,'' She ran behind him, both were getting up as they were walking to their chosen campsite; as Ariel was looking around she was approached by Ayame, ''What is it?'' ''I thought I felt something...'' ''Probably not important, come on!'' Yanking Ariel to the site...

End of Chapter One: On to Chapter two


	2. Chapter1

Separation Of The Bloodlines-Chapter 2 Disclaimer: See Chapter1 (AKA Summary)

As the gang settled in for their spot for the night, the sisters were a big help, ''How did you two get here?'' Asked Kagome as they were waiting for dinner to be done, taking a sit by Rin cause the little girl was excitedly patting the place by her; both Ariel and Minnka looked at eachother ''Honestly, Kagome we have no idea, we were going to surpirse you by coming early for Sota's birthday. And we only saw Buyo, go in building were the well was and we followed him, he was nowhere to be seen. We thought that he fell down the well Minnka got on her knees ontop of the well's edge, peering down she then lost her balance and I went to grab her, but then I felt someone push us into the well; and the rest is history.'' As Ariel finished her story, ever the tackless Inuyasha ''Well... Whench you can't stay with us, you'd be in the way like wolf prince over there, and Kagome here...'' ''Inuyasha...'' ''UH OH!'' ''This is not going to be pretty,'' Sango said covering Shippo's eyes, Ariel quickly covered Rin's eyes ''SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Dough-head twitt!" Standing up, with her fists clencthed, ''SIT! SIT! SIT!'' ''Miss Ariel, why are you covering Rin's eyes?'' *BAM! BAM!* ''This isn't for children to see,''  
The tall blonde woman told her gently; Kagome breathing heavily, and shaking abit, ''That's a record for Lady Kagome, as wide as Inuyasha is tall!'' Miroku chuckled as one of his hands disappeared for a moment; then seeing Sango's face turn red ''THAT'S NOT YOURS TO TOUCH PERVERT!'' And boy did he get nailed with the demon slayer's hiraikotsu, ''Is this what you put up with?'' Asked Minnka awed, and Ariel was slowly uncovering Rin's eyes.

''It gets alot worse,'' Ayame told the two she she was tending the fire, and to dinner, ''Ayame right?'' ''Yes, that is a very pretty sword Ariel.'' Smiling ''Thank you,'' ''I've never seen anything like it...'' ''I have,'' Miroku told the group, ''Lady Ariel and Lady Minnka are Warrior Witches, they are a very rare breed of fighters their powers alone are terrifying, let alone their fighting abilities. The main ones have either Fire powers, Earth, Wind, Water, Manipulating Spirits, and other powers like Lady Minnka's lighting...'' ''You are forgetting Miroku, I have the power to read minds, it's a rare gift in the family.'' Ariel admitted, ''You can read all our minds?'' Asked Koga ''Yes, but I won't intrude,'' She assured them, ''Oh and Ariel and I can move things with the power of our minds.'' Minnka grinned, but quickly assured them ''we are not dangerous, people had harmed us, and Ariel always came to the rescue, true we are Warrior Witches and we are Immortal to a certain degree, but we are not going to harm you.'' Minnka told the group in earnest, shortly after that they believed the half sisters, ''Dinners ready,'' Kagome annouced, ''Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to have some?'' ''No thank you, Kagome,'' ''Rin?'' ''Yes please, sister...'' One after one they all had their portions, ''Ariel?'' ''I am alittle hungry,'' Hearing her stomach growl, Sesshomaru felt a need that was unfamilar to him, ''Minnka?'' ''Yes please.''  
Inuyasha finally got back up from another crater, ''OY! What about me?'' As the half demon looked around, ''What about you?'' Inuyasha looked confused, seeing Rin sitting on Ariel's lap, ''Oy whench, what are you doing eating my food?!'' Gently picking the adorable child up and placing her back on the log, ''And who are you to say if I can or can't eat?'' As Ariel placed the food on the log by Rin, and withdrawing her sword, ''Inuyasha!'' ''No Kagome he wants to fight, fine I'll humble you.'' Both were eyeing at eachother, the half demon looked over at Ariel and head on attacked; she read his mind; and countered him and flipped behind him ''Tell me Inuyasha... Who is Kikyo?'' He stopped in his tracks and lowering his sword slightly,  
''H-how... it's none of your business bitch!'' He charged, she dodged him yet again and kicked him through five trees.

Lowering herself back down to the ground, and placing her sword back in it's sheath, ''Wow...'' Koga was speechless, Rin hopped off of the log and walked over to Ariel, while hugging her leg ''Miss Ariel okay?'' Looking down at the child,  
smiling softly, and scooping her up ''Yes, sweetheart,'' Not notcing a certain demon lord watching her, ''I do apologize Kagome,'' ''Don't apologize Lady Ariel,'' Came Miroku's voice ''Hands where I can see them...'' She warned, as if on que Sesshomaru was inbetween the perverted monk, and Ariel. Kagome suggested that the women and the children go to the hot spring, and then the men go, when the women come back, as the women went with the two children in tow, ''What will Minnka and Ariel wear?'' ''Can you two conjure clothes?'' Asked a fox kit ''I think we can...'' Minnka told the young one with a wave of the young Warrior Witch's hand clothes fell from the sky and landed in Ariel and Minnka's hands. As the two grinned, and continued to walk to the hotsprings, yes those two are powerful but they don't show off, as they reached the springs, they started to get undressed; not known to them that they are being watched...

Meanwhile back at the camp:  
Miroku and Ginta went to find where Inuyasha was booted, leaving Koga, Hakkaku, and, Jakken Sesshomaru, and Ah-Un; Koga looked around ''Well, looks like mutt-face will watch what he says from now on;'' ''What was that puny wolf?'' There was Inuyasha with Miroku and Ginta following, closely behind ''Inuyasha, please we have had enough action for one day,'' Miroku tried to talk down the petulant half demon, ''Where's that little bit...'' He was grabbed by Sesshomaru ''Have a little respect,  
brother, or This Sesshomaru may have Kagome S-I-T you, or I may handle you myself...'' ''Lord Sesshomaru, can you please put him down?'' ''Of course monk...'' *Boom!* his younger half brother was uncermoniously dropped onto the ground... Ginta noticed the the perverted monk was trying to sneak to the bathing springs ''Hey, can you leave the ladies alone for a moment?'' ''I was simpily making sure that they are alright that is all,'' ''Go sit down,'' Koga warned, '' B-but Koga the laides...'' ''Can handle themseleves...'' Came Sesshomaru's cold voice; while Inuyasha just glared...

The ladies and children were enjoying the bath, Minnka couldn't help but not feel something wasn't right, ''Minnka?'' ''Oh it's nothing Kagome.'' Ariel was washing Rin's back, and hair, ''This has been a long day, and the water is amazing!'' ''And,'' Came Ayame's voice, ''Are you two going to stay?'' Rin looks at Ariel, ''Sure, we'll stay, for awhile,'' ''We could use the help!'' Kagome beamed, Ariel started to smile ''Well Kagome, care to explain what's going between you and the wolf prince... Koga?'' ''I-I don't know what you are talking about!''  
The young priestess denied hotly,  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At Naraku's hideout:

''Kukuku... now it's time for my plan to come together, that is enough now Kanna... Tommorrow we act, and tonight we allow their rest... kukuku...'' ''Naraku,'' ''Kagura, I wish to handle this by myself, it will be most entertaining,''

On to Chapter 3!  



	3. Chapter2

Separation Of The Bloodlines-Chapter3- Ariel and Minnka Meet Naraku

(Disclaimer See Summary, aka Chapter1)

After the Women had came back from the hotsprings, and abit later the men did as well, Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru decided to watch the campsite from different angles and times, when morning had came, ''OI Wake up!'' ''Inuyasha you scared the hell out of us!'' Told the demon slayer, ''Feh, whatever, get ready,'' ''Jerk/face,'' Ariel muttered thinking that she wasn't heard, however a certain wolf prince and a demon lord did, Koga chuckled quietly, ''Here Kagome, let me help you.'' ''Thank you Koga,'' ''Okay everyone, I'll have your breakfast ready soon,'' ''Kagome, thank you but I don't eat breakfast.'' ''Oh that's right Ari, I'm sorry,'' ''It's ok...'' As Ariel was pulling something out of her bag, looked like a bottle,  
then she pulled out a small oval/like vile, ''Ah gross sis,'' ''You think it's gross, but I have to drink it,'' ''I'll kindly pass,'' Minnka said politely, while helping the gang pack up the sleeping supplies, ''Miss Ariel?'' ''Yes Rin?'' ''What is that stuff? What does that stuff taste like?'' ''Rin, believe me, you don't wish to know, it's something for Warrior Witches of certain calaber; however I will say this that it is not very pleasant to taste.'' As breakfast was cooking, the gang were packing up after Ariel had consumed the vile stuff, she and Rin went to help Sango; ''Say Sesshomaru?'' Kagome asked ''Hmm?'' ''Would you mind if Koga hunts this morning?'' ''Of course not, Kagome.'' ''See you guys in a few moments!'' Zoom! Off he went, Minnka stared wide eyed ''Why is he so fast?'' ''Minnka, have you ever heard of the scared jewel?'' Kagome asked ''I've been told that, it can grant a wish to the person that has it,'' ''And it's very important that we get all the shards from evil humans and demons, that poessess the shards, demons like Naraku...'' Ariel looked ''Who?'' ''Naraku, he is a very terrible demon that hurts others, he hides behind a pure white babboon pelt, and three individuals, a woman by the name of Kagura, a child name of Kanna, and a boy that he manipulates on a daily basis...  
Kohaku, Sango's kid brother, I won't go into details.''

While Ariel was listening she was thinking, ''We all have a stake in his death,'' Came Inuyasha's gruff voice, ''And this Kikyo?'' ''Kikyo was once Inuyasha's love, now I guess that they have a love/hate, love/love relationship,'' ''OI WHENCH!'' ''SIT!'' *BAM!* ''Now where was I, ah yes, Miroku has a whole in his right hand called a Wind Tunnel, and Sango... Sango's emotional wounds are too deep for me to explain.'' About that time Koga came back with some trout, and boar, and one or two rabbits, '' Thank you Koga,'' ''Anything for you Kagome...'' Ayame knew that they way that Koga looked at Kagome he could never look at anyone else like that ever... So Ayame decided to be Koga's friend and have a truce with Kagome.

After breakfast was over, the crew decided it was best to go east they've heard rumors of a demonic auroa matching Naraku's was in the area, Ariel was walking with Rin holding her hand, and Ah Un by them with Sesshomaru and Jakken not too far behind, while Minnka, Ginta, Ayame, and Hakkaku were walking together in a conversation. Miroku was with Sango and the two tail demon cat Kirara, Koga and Kagome were walking closely Kagome noted that Inuyasha was being temptermental (well more than normal) and being about a foot away from Kagome, ''Where at east is this demonic aurora?'' Asked Minnka, ''About a few hours, so deal with it!'' ''So rude...'' ''OI Whench what did you say?'' Ariel hurled a rock at him ''Watch your language!'' ''Go fu-'' Again a rock got hurled at him, ''OI bastard!'' Glaring behind him to stare daggers at Sesshomaru ''Hey stop accusing him he didn't do anything I was watching!'' ''Feh, whatever,'' ''What a jerk...'' Minnka muttered. After a while of walking,  
the gang were coming to a clearing at another wooded area when; ''I smell something, that's not friendly...'' Said the half demon, they all stilled themseleves and getting ready, when a whirl pool of very dark miasma, deadly demonic looking bees; ''Look out! It's the Saimyosho!'' Yelled Shippo, ''It's Kagura!'' Yelled Koga, before Koga could move, ''Wait Koga!'' Kagome screamed, ''It's Kanna!'' Hollered the monk, ''And the man?'' Asked Ariel ''I am Naraku... Who are your two new beautiful friends incarantion?'' ''I have a name you rotten coward! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!'' ''My business is not with you child,  
it is with your precious playmate with the long legs, and that black haired angel.'' Notcing Minnka was trying to hide behind Ayame and Koga's grunts, Ariel didn't even blink ''And are you going somewhere with this?  
Because you are getting on my nerves, and I have only been around you for a moment.'' ''Your name, girl.'' ''Ariel Katana, and am I to guess that you are this 'Naraku'?'' ''Hai, I am Naraku, and I normally do not make personal appearances,''  
''Oh should I consider myself lucky, I shall pass on that,'' Mocking him, he looked amused! Why that... ''Rin, sweetheart, stand by Sesshomaru,'' ''B-but Miss Ariel,'' ''Please Rin, do as I say.'' ''Okay,'' Turning her attention back to this Naraku, once Rin was by Sesshomaru.

''What is it you want from me?'' Slowly walking towards him, stopping infront of Inuyasha and Koga and Kagome; ''I have been facing these pathetic fools for a long time now, and it is getting beyond old, what I want is simple, My dear, I wish to see your fighting calaber however, not right now *seeing that she was getting ready to pull her sword out* I will be merciful and give you three months to prepare, and you have two weeks to answer me. I will send Kagura, for your answer...'' Ariel interrupted, ''And what if I refuse?'' ''Ah, if you were to refuse, let me explain, if you do refuse this challenge, you belong to me... And if you agree to face me, what will be at stake? Why my almost completed shikon jewel,'' Pulling out the maliced filled; nearly whole shikon jewel, ''If you defeat me, dear Ariel, however if you don't... Minnka is mine...'' Notcing everyones reactions, ''Two weeks you have, until then, Saimyosho...'' At that moment the three had disappeared, back in the very deadly miasma, as the demonic bees were cicrcling around the gang and the majority of them were around Ariel, ''No Inuyasha! You can't use the wind scar you'll hurt Lady Ariel!'' Cried out Miroku, Kagome was spirit blasting the one infront of her and trying to attack Koga from behind, looking over to see Sango and the rest dispatching the big ugly bees. Right after another had fallen to Sesshomaru's poison claw, looking over and seeing that fire had blasted where Ariel once stood; as the massive flames grew into a type of torando, Ariel came out of the swarm among swarm of those creepy looking things! As the Warrior Witch of Flame was spinning around within the twister, the firey thing was sucking up the remainder of the bees and burning them, destorying them.

As Ariel landed perfectly and gently on her feet, and opening her green eyes, and breathing to calm her powers; and her aurora; after a few moments she had opened her eyes to see the gang checking on eachother, Ariel began to walk to the crew when, ''MISS ARIEL LOOK OUT! THERE'S ANOTHER!'' Screamed Rin terrified, before she could even react, or anybody there Sesshomaru seemingly moved with great speed; ''Poison Claw!'' Seeing Sesshomaru standing by her,  
Ariel was barely brushing his shoulder in height, they could feel the heat off of eachother's bodies ''T-thank you, Sesshomaru,'' ''You are welcome, Ariel...'' ''Are you okay Miss Ariel?'' ''Yes Rin,'' Scooping her up to hug her gently, ''Everyone okay?''  
Asked Minnka, a chorus of 'yea/yes' They had decided it was best to find another campsite for the night since it was getting close to dark.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at Naraku's hideout:

''Kukuku, everything is coming to place, soon I will rid myself of this obbession with Kikyo, and then live out my earthly pleasures with the virginal Minnka... kukukuku the best of both worlds, and the bonus is I get to do it infront of Sesshomaru,'' Naraku may be alot of things but the one thing that he isn't is stupid; he saw they way the taiyoukai looked at the blonde warrior, ''Breaking her, will be very entertaining; show me Minnka, Kanna,'' He had ordered his 'offspring' ''Yes my lord,'' Came her emotionless voice, she had lifted her mirror once more so that, the image of Ariel who was walking by Sesshomaru and Rin with Jakken and Au Un, with the gang setting up camp for the night. He observed Minnka's scared appearance ''Oh do not be terrified, my little raven/angel,'' He then heard someone outside his room, ''Yes?'' ''Lord Kagewaki Hitomi, you sought for me?'' Came an older woma's voice ''Yes, it has appeared that Naraku has found my missing beloved wife,'' ''Oh this is happy news my lord,'' ''However I fear that he tells me that she has no memory of me or us,'' He feinged a saddened voice ''What are you going to do my lord?'' ''Naraku said that he needed three months at most, to consider the situation, and he will be back by then with my wife, have her wardrobe ready...'' ''Yes Milord, what colors?'' ''Why black and purple of course, send Naraku's sister Kagura...'' ''Yes my lord.'' As he sensed the human servant who believes him to be this Lord Kagewaki Hitomi, he couldn't help but to feel this air of arogance surround him. Grinning maliciously from ear to ear, chuclking softly to himself ''Kukukukuku...''

On to Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Inuyasha vs Ariel, and The Choice

(Read the diclaimer at the beginging)

As the gang was setting up their campsite for the night, it was Sesshomaru's turn to hunt for food, ''PERVERT!'' SMACK! All sweatdropped, ''Inuyasha, don't be a bully! Sit!'' BAM! ''Kagome, he started it!'' ''Who is the adult, idiot?'' ''Who asked you whench?'' ''Well, I think that I am going to get more exercise, teaching you not to pick on little kids...'' Ariel sighed as she got up, from her spot with Rin, ''Half demon! apologize to Ariel!'' Screamed Jakken, ''Um, Jakken, *Kick!* Thank you but I can fight my own battles.'' Ariel warned while kicking the little toad demon over Kagome's head, *She's just like Lord Sesshomaru, only merciful* The little faithful servant thought to himself with a sigh, as fire glowed around her, ''You are getting on my nerves, moron!'' Ariel yelled, ''Whatever whench!'' Withdrawing his Tessaiga, as she was withdrawing her own ''You know, Inuyasha, I don't know who is more annoying you or this Naraku!'' ''Why you...'' He charged, Ariel quickly scanned his mind for attacks, ''Got you...'' Counter after counter,  
strike after strike, as Sesshomaru came back with some rabbits, and fish, ''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Rin hid behind the taiyoukai, after knocking the sword out of his hand, as Ariel caught it...  
''Ow! Damn thing shocked me!'' That stunned everyone! Tessaiga only rejected demons like Sesshomaru, while Inuyasha laughed ''Inuyasha sit!'' *BAM!* ''I'm sorry Ari, are you okay? Why did Tessaiga shock you? I'ts job is to protect humans,'' ''Unless her Warrior witch powers, could've confused the sword,'' Thought Miroku, ''Sister Ari! Are you alright?'' Minnka and Ayame had ran to the girl, Minnka took her hand, ''It's burned, but you will heal,'' ''I'll live,'' Shippo hopped onto Rin's shoulder, ''I'm sorry that this happened,'' He looked sad ''Don't be sorry, little brother Miss Ariel was doing what she thought was right;'' Walking to her, Rin looked up, Ariel knealt down to look at them ''Young fox kit, there will come a time that you must stand up for what you think is right; Rin, you do stand up for what you believe is right and wrong, and that path isn't easy, and one day I'll be too old to walk it.''

Minnka hung her head abit trying to rid herself of that, she spoke the words that their mother had spoken before she had died, Minnka only had Ariel to protect her; she also knew what Ariel had spoken was the truth. Warrior Witches do have some extent of immortality but not like half demons or demons, ''Miss Ariel?'' ''Yes sweetheart?'' ''While big sister Kagome gets dinner ready, can we go to the hotsprings with sister Sango, Miss Minnka and sister Ayame?'' Ariel nodded her head *yes* ''If its okay with your keeper, Sesshomaru,'' ''Lord Sesshomaru, is it okay?''  
''Yes Rin...'' Green met gold again, why couldn't he stop looking at her? What was it about her? She even spoke his father's words as well...

As Ariel got back up and gently took Rin's hand, and the rest of the women and children; minus Kagome, went to the hotsprings, ''Wait! Stupid!'' "SIT!'' *BAM!* ''I apologize, for him Sesshomaru,'' ''It is not your fault for him Kagome, however this Sesshomaru thanks you for your mannerism,'' Koga and his comrands had just gotten back from gathering fire wood for the night, ''What did I miss?'' Asked the wolf prince who was laying the fire wood by the demon slayer's cat, and standing by Kagome and putting his arm around her ''Oh nothing, just Inuyasha putting a fight with Ariel again, and picking on Shippo.'' ''Wait there's...'' ''SIT!'' *BAM!* ''When will he ever learn?'' Sighed Koga, as Inuyasha went to sulk in a tree and muttered 'fehs and kehs'

Meanwhile at the hotspring, the rest of the shard female shard hunters and the children were enjoying a good soak in the springs, Ariel was largely quiet, seemed to be in a deep thought; Ayame looked concerned, ''Something wrong Ariel?'' As Ariel's green stare looked at Ayame and around the circle of women and children traveling with them, ''I am just thinking about Naraku's challenge, wether or not I'll accept it.'' Sango's eye widen ''Are you?'' Asked Shippo, ''I don't know yet, either way he might benefit, from it; I saw in his mind, and it was enough to give me nightmares.'' ''What was in there?'' Asked the demon slayer, ''Trust me, Sango you don't wish to know,'' Minnka looked up to her protector, ''Ariel, don't face him, please,'' ''Then I'll be abducted by him, I have two weeks to think about it.'' Rin up to Ariel, ''Miss Ariel?'' ''Hmm?'' ''I don't want you to get hurt Miss Ariel!'' Rin protectively hugged her, ''Sweetheart, I can't die so easily, he won't touch you, that I promise...'' Rin noticed Shippo sniffing ''Dinners ready,'' ''Good I'm getting abit hungry,'' Ariel announced, as they got out and dried off and dressed, and made their way back to the camp.

''Koga! Inuyasha! Stop fighting!'' ''You puny wolf!'' ''Hey I'm not the one starting fights you idiot!'' ''Feh! If Ariel is smart she won't take Naraku's so-called challenge.'' Kagome interjected, ''It'll be her decision, Inuyasha, wether we like it or not...Shhh! She's coming.'' As the group were coming back from the springs, Koga told them that dinners ready, the fox kit hopped onto Koga's shoulder; ''I'm starving!''  
All agreed, Ariel was thinking about Naraku's challenge, ''Lady Ariel?'' ''Yes Miroku?'' ''Would you like some water?'' ''Yes please,'' ''Have you thought about if you are going to accept his challenge?'' Asked the monk with obivious concern in his features, while handing her a bottle of water. While taking the bottle, she appeared to be in deep thought, ''I am still thinking about it, I know that I maybe tricked into facing him...'' ''You said that you can read minds, could you read his?'' Asked Koga, as he took a seat by Kagome, ''Yes,'' ''What was there?'' Asked Sesshomaru, surprisingly paitient, ''Breaking me, breaking Kagome, raping everything innocent from Minnka,'' Ariel took a deep breathe and continued ''And making all of you suffer, before giving you all your deaths, as I said before, I know that I maybe being tricked into this. However I'm not one to run, I'll try to fight I have two weeks to answer either way I may loose but I'll fight.'' Shutting her eyes slightly, tucking some fallen hair behind her ear, that's when everyone noticed alot of pirecings in each ear! ''It may sound like that you have already made up your mind Lady Ariel.'' Miroku observed, oddly enough didn't go for Sango's rear for once.

Koga personally respected the two, getting up and only he noticed that Sesshomaru was watching his every move towards Ariel, ''You have the backing of myself and my comrades,'' While bowing in respects, Miroku then stood ''You will have my aid Lady Ariel,'' ''Keep your hands were we can see them,'' Warned Koga, one by one were telling her they will support what decision she would make, either way they'd help her bare the burden. Even Inuyasha was offering his help too, if not gruffly, ''Let's get some sleep everyone, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrw.'' Suggested Kagome, while Ginta and Hakkaku were cleaning up, Kagome went to the hotsprings, everyone else was picking their sleeping spot, Minnka would sleep by Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku would sleep near Kirara and Ah Un. Ariel would sleep with Rin, and oddly enough Sesshomaru was about a foot away from them, Miroku and Sango were going to be on opposite sides of the fire, while Kagome and Shippo share a sleeping bag Koga watching over his soon to be, and his 'son' the rest then picked where they wanted to sleep. Tomorrw everything will work out, right?

Ariel had laid awake for most of the night watching Rin and Minnka sleep, her heart ached, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she had noticed Rin shivering a bit the blonde moved a bit closer to the child wrapping her arm around the innocent girl. She tried to shut her eyes, but she kept on seeing Naraku's thoughts; *damn he's a sick son of a bitch, I'll do what I can to stop him, I think that my mind is made up.* What could she do? What should she do?  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Naraku's hideout:

''Show me Ariel...'' He ordered to Kanna, ''Yes my lord,'' Holding her mirror up a bit more so that he could better, and seeing Ariel laying down with that brat that travelled with Sesshomaru, ''Shes seems to be in deep thought, kukuku,  
and 'Lord' Sesshomaru and watching her like a love sick puppy... kukukukuku... Enough Kanna,'' ''Yes, my lord.''

Chapter5!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5- Sesshomaru's Mother, And two weeks later

(Read at the Summary:)

The following morning, everyone had woken up without Inuyasha scaring the hell out of them to get up everyone started on their daily routene, ''Who wants to hunt for breakfast?'' Asked Kagome, ''I'll do it!'' Offered Ariel, ''You?'' Inuyasha looked amused, ''Sit!'' *BAM!* ''Of course Ari! You can hunt?'' ''Yes,'' She replied, thankful that she decided on a pair of waistless light blue jeans, and another white tank top but this one was alot tighter, and a pair of black boots. As she attached her sword back on her back; and started to move away from the site after assuring Rin she would be back. Minnka looked over ''Hey Minnka?'' ''Yes?'' ''Did Ari take her...''  
''Yes Kagome,'' Minnka had on a pair of black daisy dukes, and a black tank, with black sneakers; Kagome decided to break the akward silence, ''I don't think that Ari slept much,'' ''That makes to of us Kagome, I think that she is considering facing Naraku, for basically my and her freedom; if she wins she gets the jewel shard he has, if she looses he owns me...'' Minnka didn't want to think about it!

No one noticed that Sesshomaru had left after Ariel, as she was walking through the woods her senses were picking up a couple of boars; seeing them charging grining slightly, ''Fire star!'' She had fire blast out from her hand, and it killed the two boars, as her luck would have it there was a stream near by. She got some fish, as well, hearing a few twigs break, quickly snapping her head to where the noise was; *What the hell is Sesshomaru doing here?* ''Is Rin okay?'' ''She is fine,'' ''Then may I ask why did you follow me?''  
''Making sure Naraku doesn't entertain the notion of attacking you with any of his puppets.'' Walking closer to her, she couldn't move *move stupid!* She mentaly cursed herself, watching him walk towards her step by step *Oh dear God he's like an angel... beautiful,* His golden stare met her green stare *Oh God! When his eyes meet mine I can't think straight!* Watching him bend down slightly to pick up the killed boars and letting Ariel carry the fish, *Does she know how beautiful she is?* He thought to himself, he wished that it wasn't true but there it was. He asked her to accompany him back to camp, and she agreed;

''There they are!'' Rin excitedly pointed, to the clearing that Ariel left earlier, ''Miss Ariel!'' The little cutey ran and hugged her tightly around her waist ''Ouff!'' "Rin,''  
''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?'' ''Would you like to let go of Miss Ariel since that her hands are full?'' Immediately obeying him ''Yes my lord, I'm sorry Miss Ariel.'' ''It's alright Rin,''  
Koga stood up and walked over to the three ''Ummm, Ariel?'' ''Yes,'' ''That boar is floating!'' ''Oh! Sorry I forgot that I mentally did that!'' Gently letting down the deceased animal onto the ground, ''Ginta Hakkaku, get the boars, Ariel would you mind handing me the fish?'' ''Here, you are Koga.'' The wolf prince saw the taiyoukai's protective stance towards his ward and towards Ariel as did Inuyasha; he thought that it was wise to say nothing.

After breakfast was done and the mess was cleaned up, Miroku had heard a few rumors that there was alot of demon activity reguarding a few piece of the jewel shard south, as the gang packed up and getting ready to, leave everyone was in their own destined groups. They were pretty silent, ''Sensing any shards, Kagome?'' Asked the half demon,  
''No, I'm not really picking up on anything...'' As she was looking around, ''*sniff *sniff* I'm not liking this scent...'' Sesshomaru stilled at Inuyasha's words, they bot knew that scent!  
''We better get out of here,'' ''Why Inuyasha?'' Asked Minnka, ''I could be wrong,'' The half deomon decided to drop it and the crew went on their travels, little did they know how right Inuyasha was...

Much later in the day:

''*Sniff sniff* that scent again...'' Seeing a ball of light fly pass their heads, and transforming into a human type form ''Oh no...'' It was a woman, similar to Sesshomaru, but in a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, with a blue pendant around her neck, and the same face marks as Sesshomaru. The gang noticed that, this woman had similar fluff wrap as Sesshomaru; ''Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?'' She then made a slow visiual sweep of the people infront of her, ''And who are the two humans?'' Oddly her voice was not as cold, ''You girl,'' Pointing to Ariel, who was standing by Sesshomaru holding Rin's hand, ''What is your name?'' Gently letting go of Rin's hand, and walking to her, ''My name is Ariel Katanna and this is my sister Minnka. And may I ask your name?'' Walking closely to Ariel, Sesshomaru kept his guard up, ''My name is Lilly, I am Sesshomaru's mother.'' *Now I see where he gets his looks,* Ariel thought to herself, and she also noticed that Lilly was short like Minnka, ''Let me look at you child,'' Ariel crouched abit so that his mother could at her, ''It's there...'' Seeing the sword, and smiling reaching up and touching the Warrior Witch's face almost in a motherly caress, and looking up to her sword, ''Can't be...How did you come across this sword child?'' The royal woman asked ''It was given to me, by my guardian,'' Ariel spoke, ''Where was your mother, child?'' A lone tear escaped her eye ''She was murdered,'' ''By who?'' ''My father,'' Everyone stood shocked, blinking slowly she reached up with the pad of her thumb, and gently wipped the tear away.

''Lady Lilly?'' ''Yes Ariel?'' ''May I ask why are you asking about my sword?'' Smiling tenderly to her ''It is not of importance for now, all that matters is your journey, if you shall decide to visit my doors are welcomed.'' Slidding her hand from Ariel's face, and taking flight, Kagome looked in shock Ariel never talked about her parents, neither did Minnka. Inuyasha stared in shock, while turning back and making her way to the gang, Rin looked up at Ariel, ''That means Lady Lilly likes and respects you Mother Ariel!'' The young woman's eyes widened and blinked a few times at Rin's sentence, a good bit of the crew (minus Sesshomaru) looked shocked 'Mother Ariel?' Kagome decided to break the awkward silence ''Hey guys I don't know about any of you I'm starting to get really hungry.'' All agreed after dispatching a few demons here and there, getting a couple of shards; after picking a spot to camp same old routne...

Speeding up: 2 weeks later,

''Come on Aunt Ariel!'' Yelled Shippo, Minnka was laughing and clapping, Kagome was cooking dinner and Koga was helping her, Sesshomaru was watching Ariel balance over the camp fire spinning, ''Please becareful mother Ariel!'' Rin told her SMACK! ''THAT'S NOT YOURS TO TOUCH!'' Everyone shook their heads, when will he ever learn? Ariel looked up and flipped down from the ground, ''I sense something,''  
The fighters looked up to see Kagura making her usual enterance ''Yo...'' ''Your early...'' Ariel said ''Naraku, wants an answer he allowed you to think about it, what is your answer?'' Walking over to the wind demon, ''You can tell you precious master, that the answer is yes...'' Minnka's eyes widen, and she started to shake in fear, everyone did a collective gasp ''Oh if this is a trick of some kind, I'll be his worse nightmare personified...'' Ariel threatened, as Naraku's offspring left; Ariel knew she had sealed her fate, as she turned and walked away then Kagura's voice sounded again ''Oh by the way Ariel,'' The blonde and the gang were looking around, ''He wants to make your answer deeper than your word.'' With that came ''Dance of Blades!'' Before anyone could react, Ariel was swept up into the sharp twister, trying to counter she didn't notice one of the blades cut her side, but Sesshomaru did, with super speed from his dog demon heritage; he grabed her from the attack, and landing perfectly on his feet with his arm around Ariel, as the wind attack left everyone looked in shock and in horror...

onto Chapter 6! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- Training and Three Months Later:

(Read the Summary for disclaimer I dont think that anyone knows Sesshomaru's mother's name so I gave her the name Lilly. And I made some of them OOC for a reason it'll come later! Btw I was listening to Within Temptation- Forsaken! :)

Everyday since her wound in her left side from Kagura had healed, Ariel spent most of her time training or meditating. At every campsite that the group had settled, trainning her body; her powers, this was more than a mere fight! Her baby sister was at stake! Day by day; night by night she trained, Minnka was growing more and more worried as were the rest of them. Ariel even increased her bitter viles that she takes morning to twice, three times a day, with no food! This worried her friends,  
mainly Minnka, Rin, Kagome, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and most of all Sesshomaru (he had his own way of being concerned) ''Ari!'' Called out Kagome, walking to her friend's usual training spot, by a lake with lots of trees, what was it about that setting that eased Ariel? Walking further into the clearing, sensing Koga speeding up to her,  
''I'm worried about Ari...'' ''Me too, Kagome, I was coming out here to talk to her...'' ''Me too, mate.'' Kagome was still not used to calling Koga 'mate' she decided to let Inyasha make his mistakes and go into hell with Kikyo, and she'll live with Koga, once Naraku has been killed and making sure there's no hope or fear of him coming back in anyway shape or form. Sighing to herself, Koga's voice interrupted her thoughts ''I smell her scent... but I smell Sesshomaru!'' ''Y-you mean they're?'' ''No, and trust me my mate he wants to, he fights his inner beast everyday.'' 'Of course that's why Sesshomaru has been acting strange!' Kagome was thinking to herself, as they got closer, they saw Sesshomaru in the clearing with Ariel as Koga confirmed. Ariel was wearing a white sports bra with her baggy flared white waistless sweats showing off her more toned abs, her hair was pulled in a low pony, and a pair of white sneakers.

''Is he ensuring her saftey incase Naraku tries anything?'' ''Could be Kagome,'' Walking closer and closer ''Hey Ari!'' Kagome waved while her and Koga walked up to her, ''Hey Kagome, yo Koga!'' ''Yo,'' ''We were wanting to talk to you... you see we are very worried about you, not that we doubt you...'' ''Kagome, I've never backed away from a fight, this Naraku wants to call me out and challenge me, fine, but bring my innocent sister in this is hidious... I will end him, slow and painful...'' Ariel had vowed, everyone had tried to talk to her but they got the same answer more and more day by day Ariel trained the days became weeks and the weeks became one month then two. Kagome was scratching the days off of a calender. Minnka spent every waking moment praying, everyone was trying to do what they could Ariel had one more month until Judgement Day.

Day by day training becoming more and more faster then she ever thought possible and stronger, Ariel knew her new friends were worried about her; as was her adopted daughter, mainly her baby sister. The third month is coming fast, and that's when Ariel and Minnka discovered Inyasha's secret, sitting by the fire one night ''Where are your half demon ears and stuff?'' ''Long story,'' They all said, after Ariel and Minnka were filled in, she had one more week until the fight with Naraku... Ariel thought as she was cuddling with Rin, the blonde warrior thought and thought there was just something about Naraku that seemed off...  
************************************************************************************************************************************************

One Week Later!

The gang were walking in the bitter blizzard weather, when Kagome sensed ''Naraku! He's coming I sense his jewel shards... he has alot of them!'' All looked around,  
''Where Kagome?'' Asked Inuyasha, ''He's coming to us, and he's not alone...'' Ariel took off her red cloak to reveal a red and gold out O-ring dress, a shoulder harness and a pair of matching arm cuffs. The dress is red and the harness, headband, and arm cuffs are dark brown. And a pair of golden multi-strap heeled sandals, her hair was in a low braid;  
as Naraku was showing himself. They were watching as the demons and Naraku showing themselves, watching Naraku appear shirtless...

Ariel then with drew her sword, and said '' Now the day has come...'' In a singing voice, her beautiful haunting voice... Naraku was grinning...

I know I've hurried through this... but with me gettin bad cold and being busy... hopefully I can get the fight scenes up...


	7. Chapter 6

Separation Of The Bloodlines: Chapter 6- Ariel vs Naraku

(Disclaimer! This will be a very violent fight and there will be a very violent rape, I'll do my best to tone it down! And See chapter 1 aka 'Summary for other disclaimers.) ********************************************************************************************  
:Previously:

The gang were walking in the bitter blizzard weather, when Kagome sensed ''Naraku! He's coming I sense his jewel shards... he has alot of them!'' All looked around,  
''Where Kagome?'' Asked Inuyasha, ''He's coming to us, and he's not alone...'' Ariel took off her red cloak to reveal a red and gold out O-ring dress, a shoulder harness and a pair of matching arm cuffs. The dress is red and the harness, headband, and arm cuffs are dark brown. And a pair of golden multi-strap heeled sandals, her hair was in a low braid;  
as Naraku was showing himself. They were watching as the demons and Naraku showing themselves, watching Naraku appear shirtless...

Ariel then with drew her sword, and said '' Now the day has come...'' In a singing voice, her beautiful haunting voice... Naraku was grinning...  
***********************************************************************************************************************************

''Well now true to my word my little warrior,'' The red eyed demon, started while withdrawing something from his waistband tie, Ariel and the crew studied him closely. From closer inspection, it looked like a sword, ''I am here after three months time... kukukuku... And I see you are true to your word, and from what I heard Kagura got a little bit over zealous with your answer; don't worry she got punished.'' Ariel had her gaze locked on him, she started to grin, ''I see, any last words?'' She asked the man infront of her coldly ''Last words? Oh you are cute... Trying to read my mind...'' Ariel's eyes grew wide! *How the hell did he know?* ''Kukukuku, I know your every thought, sweet angel...'' Inuyasha had interrupted ''That's why Kagura wounded Ariel, you wanted alittle bit of her blood so you can read her mind!'' The half demon started to growl, Minnka looked scared, as did most of the crew ''Shall we Ariel?'' She slowly started to take a step, when without warning a clawed hand had grabbed her wrist, expecting it to be Inuyasha, turning to see; Sesshomaru!

''What are you doing?'' Ariel had asked the taiyoukai, ''I will not allow this, you belong to This Sesshomaru!'' Ariel looked at him as if he were nuts, ''Sesshomaru, let my wrist go,'' No one ordered him, Inuyasha watched both Naraku; just incase he tried to attack from behind, and Sesshomaru ''No, you were born to be mine and This Sesshomaru will not allow you, to be touched by this lowly creaton...'' Before Ariel could fire back with something ''Kukukuku, Sesshomaru I am surprised with you... kukukuku have you no faith in Ariel's fighting ability?'' Before Sesshomaru could come back with a retort, Ariel somehow was able to jerk hold of his hold. Rin was looking on and thinking *Mother and Father are fighting again,* Minnka walked up to her sister before Ariel could take another step. Halting by Sesshomaru, ''Ari, please I've been thinking for the past three months as to what to say to try to convince you not to do this and all I can come up with is don't.''Laying her free hand on her kid sister's houlder, ''Minnka we've been over this, I have to, stand by Ayame where I'll know you are safe; Sesshomaru, please walk me to the battle ground,'' And after consouling Rin, the two walked the five feet to Naraku; and what the Lord Of The Western Lands did next shocked everyone...

Before Ariel could go another step towards the barrier, Sesshomaru pulled Ariel into a hot hard demanding kiss; crushing her soft pink lips against his chisled ones. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha and the gang sweatdropped; and after getting her breathe back, Ariel said ''We will talk about this later...'' And going in the barrier, ''I lowered the miasma's level so you can manage, shall we?'' Unsheating his sword as the two ran their blades clashed over and over again; then without warning the demons started to attack at Ariel's friends. The gang looked at each other, taking out their respective weapons, and engaged them, as Ariel and Naraku were clashing their blades, ''Tell me Ariel, how does it feel knowing I will beat you;'' ''Ha! Don't flatter yourself,'' As she shoved him away when their swords were connected, he backflipped once or twice, Ariel ran towards him, seemingly flying at him.

As the shard hunters, minus Rin and Shippo, were facing the demons the creatures seemed to be multiplying more and more; Ariel and Naraku were still clashing their swords- it was the bigger of the two, Naraku, how shoved Ariel back this time. She then backflipped to create some distance between them, he came after her holding her sword to the heavens screaming ''Supreme Fire Prism... Blast!'' Shredding and burning Naraku to pieces. Smiling to herself, and pulling out another vile and drinking it, ''Lady Ariel!'' Screamed Miroku ''Naraku isn't dead! Becareful!'' Then without warning a large tentical reached out and wrapped around Ariel, burying her there came Naraku in his half spider/ human like form ''Now Ariel, we come one!''

Sesshomaru was destorying deomon after demon who dared to be in his way, sane with the others ''Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Naraku is intending on absorbing Ariel!'' Kagome screamed, spirit blasting another demon, the two half brothers were trying to get to the barrier but those persistant demons kept on getting in the way. Minnka looked on in terror, praying, hoping, she was protecting the children; Meanwhile back in the fighting ground, Ariel was in the tenticals of Naraku ''Oh God this is beyond gross... Fire Soul!'' Bursting out of the disgusting tentical, while spinning with the sword pointing towards the heavens once more. Watching Naraku regenerate, ''You thought it was going to be easy, Ariel...'' ''You know for a moment I thought so...'' Racing after eachother again, out of nowhere came a scared arrow, and knicked Ariel's leg, she fell and looked on in horror to see Kikyo?!

Inuyasha stared in disbelief, ''Kikyo why?!'' ''My reasons are my own Inuyasha so deal with it,'' ''I've taken up for you, long enough,'' Growled the now pissed off half demon ''As far as I'm concerned to go hell by yourself, I don't belong to you,'' He wind scared Kikyo, wounded her badly to where her soul collecting demons collected her and disappeared; ''Inuyasha! Watch out!'' Minnka yelled, just in time to block another demon!

Meanwhile back in the barrier, Ariel's leg was bleeding severly, ''I am not done with you yet precious,'' The blonde warrior grabbed her sword tighter and went to strike, Naraku then grabbed the sword using all his might he then broke the sword, upon hearing Minnka's cries of terror ''Oh My God No!'' Seeing the fear in Ariel's eyes told the story, as Naraku roughly grabbed Ariel hard by the back of the neck and kicking her hard in the back, letting her fall onto the ground hard. Then kicking her ribs til he heard a sick crack, she did her best to defend herself, grabbing her again lifting her high above his head as if she were a child; and floating higher and higher in the air, and discarding her as if she were trash.

Minnka couldn't take anymore! She ran to the barrier as Naraku was lowering himself onto the ground by Ariel's prone figure, somehow Minnka got through the barrier, and placed herself between her fallen and badly hurt sister and Naraku, crying ''Stop! Please don't hurt her anymore! I'll do anything!'' Smirking in triumph, watching Minnka place her hand onto Ariel's battered faced crying. Grabbing Minnka up harshly on her upper arms, ''I won,'' He hissed as he floated once more with the crying Minnka in his arms, as he was a good 40 feet up in the air, ''I... live... I... won't...die'' Ariel had rasped, and gathered what energy and power and adrenaline, ''F-fire...jump!'' She lept into the air to attempt to catch up and safe Minnka, but when she got about three feet from them; out of nowhere came the deadly saimyosho.

The leathal bees were stinging Ariel in her ribs, legs, arms ''No Ariel!'' Minnka tried to reach, but Naraku kept a tight hold on her curvy waist; as Ariel fell back into the barrier landing hard somewhere in the middle, coughing up blood and venom. As suddenly as the demons appeared they had left, however the barrier only remained, no one noticed what happened, looking around finding everyone; but when Kagome and Sesshomaru looked over to where the children were, the young priestess widened her eyes, ''Where's Minnka?'' Seeing a confused and pissed off Inuyasha run up to them with Koga and everybody else in tow, seeing Ah Un fly to them with the children Rin and Shippo.

After the gang asked them if they were okay and both had answered 'yes' ''Aunt Minnka went into the barrier.'' Rin told them as she was pointing, ''Lady Kagome, try to breakdown the barrier; I will assist you.'' Miroku offered, they both walked up to the barrier ''Purity Blast!'' Both yelled as the barrier had gone down.

Then the disaster and scent of blood was everywhere, they all decided to split up in teams but Sesshomaru lept in one direction, somehow during the battle his left arm had grown back; Inuyasha went another direction, they all split up and searched, and searched, while calling for Ariel and Minnka. Inuyasha was sniffing for both sisters, but only could pick up on Ariel's scent it seemed to come from everywhere. Sesshomaru was looking around like a man poessed, to put it lightly,  
he happen to stumbol upon her broken sword, he bent down to pick it up; looking around ''Ariel! Answer me!'' Getting up and leaping to once place of the area to another, everyone was calling for both Minnka and Ariel, and growing more and more worried. Inuyasha happened to pick up on a slightly stronger scent of Ariel's meaning that she was near, after a couple of minuets of walking he found her, ''Oh God,'' Hopping down the whole, Myoga came from Inuyasha's hair ''M-master Inuyasha, is she alive?'' The flea demon had asked, worried, Inuyasha gently placed his ear close to her chest ''God knows how but she's breathing.'' He muttered to his blood sucking servant, more ways than one, ''I have to move her, take her to safety.'' The half demon told the flea ''B-but Lord Inuyasha, she'll die if you do...'' Myoga had protested ''Myoga, she'll die if I don't.'' The ever stubborn half demon, ''Just be as careful as you can be, Lord Inuyasha.'' Noticing Ariel's eyes were fluttering as he was tenderly picking her up, his hearing barely caught it ''S-Sesshomaru,'' His eyes grew in shock! Leaping gently in the air to find his friends or his brother;

Meanwhile the gang met back, ''Any luck?'' Sango asked as she got off of Kirara, all shook their heads 'no' Rin was starting to get upset, "M-mother Ariel...'' The child whimpered, Shippo land his hand on Rin's shoulder ''Be strong older sister, Sesshomaru probably has found her already...'' ''No...'' The taiyoukai's interruption was coming from the east, all that was in his hands was Ariel's broken sword, ''I smell Inuyasha, but he's not alone.'' Koga's voice annouced appearing by Kagome, looking over he was gently carrying a battered Ariel, Sesshomaru was instantly by them ''Give her to me, Inuyasha.'' Before the half demon could open his mouth, ''S-sesshomaru...'' As Sesshomaru tenderly took poession of Ariel, ''I am here,'' Turning and walking away, Kagome looked at Inuyasha ''You got blood on your hands...'' ''Don't look at me Kagome, she's a mess!'' He yelled more scared for her, as the months grew on he grew to respect Ariel, the crew hopping against hope Ariel won't die... ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 6 done! Hopefully I can get Chapter 7 soon, cuz 2mrw is my bday!


	8. Chapter 7

Separation Of The Bloodlines: Chapter 7: The Aftermath and Ariel's Tears

(Disclaimer see Summary, and in the upcoming chapters there will be graphic rape but I'll try to tone it down.)

As the gang got to Kaede's village in the nick of time, the older woman and Kagome were working non stop to not only the bleeding, the miasma, and the demonic bee stings;  
much to their like or dislike Sesshomaru wasn't exactly helping matters with the one line threat and growl. As luck would have it they had some of the antidote from their friend, Jinenji,  
and may need more but it'd be enough to get Ariel through the next couple of nights, Rin and Sesshomaru barely lefted the young woman's side. Everyone grew exceedingly apprehensive,  
the gang out of the hut were worried for Ariel hoping that she didn't die, sometimes they could hear the occasional whimper and or cry from Rin ''Mother...'' or growling from  
the taiyoukai ''Slow...painful,'' Kagome and one or two others were allowed in the hut, but not the not so innocent monk.

A couple of days later Kagome and Sagno came in to change their friend's wrappings, ''It's just us, Rin would you like to take a little break and get a bit of rest and something to eat?''  
Kagome offered gently, ''No, what if Rin leaves and Mother Ariel doesn't wake up anymore?'' With some tears in the little girl's eyes, ''Rin, you are tired and hungry,'' Sesshomaru said as his protective  
posture lessed a little, they knew that Rin would obey him ''Okay, but can you please get Rin if Mother Ariel wakes up?'' All agreed as Ariel's adopted daughter leaned down and gave her a kiss on her  
cheek, and slowly walking out of the hut. As she left the two got started to lay the down their supplies, the moment Sango was going to pick up Ariel's upper half, "*Groaning*'' The three looked at each  
other in shock ''Was that Ari?'' Asked a surprised Kagome, and the groaning got louder ''Ari?'' Kagome was leaning down a tad more so that she could hear, even Sesshomaru was more on edge Sango  
just stayed frozen in place; the two women got the hell scared out of them when Ariel's green eyes opened and she bolted into a sitting position gasping and coughing.

They watched as the young woman's hands went to her arms in a hugging motion, and her head was angled down, her breathing was slowing down a little ''Ari?'' She looked in Kagome's  
direction, ''Ka-Kagome...'' They noticed that her voice was shakey and uneven, ''Ariel?'' Looking over at Sango ''S-Sang-o?'' Kagome went in her bag to get her some water for her throat, without  
Sesshomaru saying anything, she then slowly turned in his direction, ''Sess-Sesshomaru?'' Clasping one of her hands in his, the women had their suspisions, at that moment he didn't care who knew.  
He knew that Inuyasha had known and the wolf prince as well, however they hadn't said a word, and apparantly they were smarter than he thought; but of course he owed his younger half brother a thank you  
for finding his mate just in time.

''Where's... my sister, where's my sword?'' Kagome bit her lower lip, as did Sango, hell even Sesshomaru had hesitated, then seemingly out of nowhere, Ariel looked down towards Sesshomaru's side,  
and suddenly remembered, ''I...failed...her!'' Bringing her battered legs up to her chest and placing her face in her knees while wrapping her other hand around them deafly unaware of Sesshomaru having ahold of her  
other wrist. Kagome tenderly placing her hand onto Ariel's shoulder, ''My-Sword is broken... My sister is gone...God knows what Naraku is doing to her! God why her? She's too innocent,'' Bringing her face back from her  
knees and her tears were flowing, ''What kind of older sibiling am I? I promised my mother!'' Sesshomaru was grateful that Rin was out of earshot, as were everyone else, ''Ariel...'' Sesshomaru called her name, ''You did not  
fail her, it is not your fault that insect could not fight alone.'' He had finished his sentence while slowly reaching up with his other hand and wipping away her tears.

She couldn't believe how gentle he was being, truthfully she knew he's a cold blooded killer; however he only killed if he deemed it necessary, he never denied it; both had killed true, he wanted to kill Naraku  
slowly for causing his mate this pain, and yes he respected Minnka as well. Both Kagome and Sango were a loss for words, as long as they've known Ariel never cried, ''We will get Minnka back once you are well.'' Kagome  
told her distraught friend gently, the blonde's bottome lip was quaking and her jade colored eyes were brimming with tears. This tore at Sesshomaru's heart, ''A word in private...'' That's all the women needed the two left the hut  
leaving Ariel and Sesshomaru alone.

He watched as the two left and getting out of earshot, looking back at his mate, the fight had scared the taiyoukai he thought that Naraku either killed her, or taken her along with Minnka, or even defiled her. His hand tightened  
further around her's, ''Settle down...'' She slowly looked up at him, he caught two gliding tears that were coming down her beautiful face... *Heavens,* this tore at his heart deeper ''I wish I were dead...'' She said it quietly but he heard  
her his eyes widened **take her now Sesshomaru,** He heard that voice in his head before when first saw Ariel, however it wasn't as strong **She's ours, claim her, she was born for you; our mate needs us!** His beast! Shutting his eyes  
he needs to try to calm him ~I will not harm her, animal, she needs time to heal!~ He fought back at it **You deny us?!** ~Do not understimate me!~ **Wait until her heat cycle, she'll be ours!** ~Silence!~

After the demon was locked away for a short time, he quickly gathered her in his lap before she could even react; her breathing hiked ''I do not wish to hear that ever again, Ariel, understand me. It is not your fault, it was Naraku and  
Kikyo's faults. You are alive and for that I am grateful, my mate,'' ''M-mate?'' ''Hn, you were born for me, you scared me half to death when Inuyasha found you.'' Her eyes widened, from the crook of his neck ''I do not know how you survived...''  
''It was the viles I was taking I'm guessing,'' It was a good guess, ''Am I hurting you Ariel?'' Forgetting that she was injured and in his lap ''N-no I'm okay,'' She tried to stand failed, ''Stay still,'' Looking down ''EEP!'' Covering her chest, she was  
almost naked ''What happened to my clothes, Sesshomaru?'' ''They were torn and on the verge of falling off we removed them ,'' ''Who's 'we'?'' Placing two fingers under her chcin tipping it up towards him and at the sametime covering her with  
the blanket used to keep her warm.

''Kagome, Sango, and myself after Inuyasha found you and made the decision to take you to me you were calling for me...'' Ariel couldn't stare from his intense stare ''After we were all together, we could not find Inuyasha I found your  
sword, and a couple of seconds later my half brother came back carrying you as gently as he could...'' Before he could continue Ariel went ridged, as if she were frozen in fear!

"Minnka!" Screaming at the top of her lungs!

End of chapter 7 chappy 8! R&R

**** A/N**** the speeches between Sesshomaru fighting with his beast:

Sesshomaru: ~

His inner beast: **

And the lyrics that I placed in this fic one was from snow white by xandria and the other was My Immortal By Evanescence


	9. Chapter 8

Separation Of The Bloodlines Chapter 8: My Immortal, Minnka's Rape

(You've been warned!)

Ariel went ridged Sesshomaru looked perplexed, what was going on? ''Minnka! Stay away from her Naraku!'' She was on the verge of more tears, just then Ariel started to reach her  
hand out towards something... At that moment Kagome, Sango, Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku had entered; ''What's she screaming like that for?'' Asked Inuyasha over Ariel's screaming...

She then slid off of Sesshomaru's lap, and went to her knees, Kagome watched as did everyone ''I'll save you, sister...''

Ariel extended her other hand, her eyes closed and she started to vocalize her voice fire waves were starting to pulse slowly out from her hands, there they saw images of Naraku and Minnka; she was  
cowering against the wall, whimpering-crying, ''No... please...'' ''Kukuku, there is time for pleas,'' Her pleas went on his 'deaf' ears pulling her by a chain to him ''We come one, snow white skin, ebony  
hair, your lips red as blood,'' Smelling her ''Innocent whore, we come one...'' ''No, please!'' She tried to fight him, ''Fight me I love it!'' Knocking her down with the chain, and ripped the last of the clothes  
off...

Ariel watched, and continued to vocalize, ''I'll save you,'' She repeated

Ariel: I'm so tired of being here,

(As Naraku brutally got ontop of Minnka, he was shirtless,)

Ariel: Suppressed by all my childish fears

(He was drawing it out, 'Snow white skin, ebony hair, lips red as blood,' sniffing her again)

Ariel: And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave' Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone,

(He forced her to kiss him, she bit him, he struck her and choked her with the chain collar that he placed on her personally.)

Ariel: These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

(Minnka, laid there crying with hit after hit, feeling his shift, she felt Ariel!)

Ariel: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Minnka: When I cried you wiped away all of my tears...

Ariel: When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Minnka: When I scream you'd fight away all of my fears

Ariel: And I held your hand through all of these years

Minnka: You held my hand through all these years

Ariel and Minnka: But you still have all of me...

(Naraku paid no mind, forcing her pale thighs opened wider, dipping his head lower 'NO!' He scrapped her thigh hard.)

Ariel: You used to captivate me by your resonating light, Now I'm bound by the life you left behind, Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me,

(Minnka laid there crying harder, with her hands up to her chest, his tongue was testing the waters so to speak...)

Ariel: These wounds won't seem to heal

(Naraku was climbing back ontop of Minnka, 'We come one... and give me what no one could... He broken her virginal barrier.)

Minnka: This pain is just too real

(The evil half demon smirked, she cried more...)

Ariel: There's just too much that time cannot erase, I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along

(As Ariel then reached her hands further and further, her hands were through the barrier, reaching for her sister, Minnka tilted her chin to were it faced the wall, she slowly reached, as she was being voilently voilated

Ariel: When you cried I'd wiped away all of you tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have

(Ariel kept her composer, and continued even through the physical and emotional pain, until Naraku saw that Ariel was trying to grab Minnka; he smirked. And he sent 6 deadly saimyosho at her, she fell backwards as the  
bees flew into the barrier that she had made...)

When the blonde warrior had fallen backwards Sesshomaru had caught her, "Ariel!'' ''NO MINNKA!'' The bees had entered and the demons handled them...

(Minnka cried, as he continued to fill her over and over again, ''Stop, please!'' ''Why, and deny myself such pleasures?'' He continued to brutalize her, making sure that she was pinned down so that she could choke her with  
the collar again, she was gasping and heeving and he losened ''Abit more,'' He grunted as reemed into her harder! Minnka was screaming ''Keep screaming!'' He was getting bigger and harder, ''I may keep you around for awhile,''  
Her beautiful blue eyes turned dull, after what it seemed like forever he spilled his seed in her...)

Minnka laid there in shock, fear, revulsion, ''You bastard, my sister will castrait you and tear you to pieces!'' Her blood and his seed mixed, *He was laughing*

End of chappy 8! 


	10. Chapter 9

Separation Of The Bloodlines Chapter 9: Ariel's Heart and Sesshomaru's Soul, (Warning Citrus! Not full lemon yet...)

Ariel sat there, watching her sister cry before the barrier of her fire deminished ''No...'' ''What the hell was he doing to Minnka?'' Asked Inuyasha shocked that Ariel could  
weild such power ''She now... lives in terrible fear...'' Came Ariel's voice as she lowered her head, **Sesshomaru,** ~Not you again,~ **Claim her! She's ours!** The beast's voice  
was ringing in his ears, Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment trying to tame 'him' They had finally gotten Ariel calmed and Kagome and Sango were busy treating the re-opened  
wounds. Thankful that Koga and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha killed the deadly bees of Naraku, and very grateful that they used their claws rather than their swords; they noticed that Ariel  
wasn't resting Miroku came back in the hut ''Lady Ariel, Miss Rin would like to see you.'' He reached and grabbed her by the hand, allowing the little cutey inside looking at her adopted  
mother.

Her little face lit up, ''Mommy!'' Darting and hugging her ''You scared Rin! And Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't do that again!'' Hugging her tightly around the blonde's neck, and  
crying, she slowly wrapped her arm around her ''I'm sorry, sweetheart, I promise I won't scare you like that ever...'' ''Lady Ariel, we are just so relieved that you are alright,'' Came Miroku's  
voice as he sat by Koga and Kagome, ''What of my sword, I don't know if it can be repaired.'' ''We will come to that when you are well,'' Came Inuyasha's voice, all knowing monk informned  
them ''Unfortuantely for Lady Ariel, she must get her sword repaired as soon as possible, if she does not she will either go insane or die or even turn human; depending on the power that she has we have at least two  
weeks to get her weapon repaired... Lady Kagome what are you doing with Lady Ariel's sword?'' Taking the two broken pieces in the priestess's hands, ''To-To Sai! He can fix it! He's a master  
sword smith!'' It was a good idea, ''Inuyasha...'' Ariel call for him ''Huh?'' ''Do you know why Kikyo tried to shoot my leg off?'' ''Honestly no, during the battle I asked her why, and she told  
me that her reason were her own. And I gave her a taste of my wind scar I haven't seen her since.'' ''You did that for me?'' Sitting up, with Rin in her arms, ''I know that I've been... um...''  
''A pentulant child?'' Offered Ariel ''I was going to say difficult,'' ''Ari? Koga and I are going to see To-To Sai and get your sword repaired.'' ''We'll be back!'' Getting ready to grab his woman  
by the waist and speed off until...

Inuyasha stood up and said ''What a moment you skinny wolf, you won't be taking Kagome anywhere.'' ''Oh is that a fact mutt-face?'' ''I'll be taking Kagome to see the old sword maker!''  
''Like hell you will!'' Ariel's eye was twitching, and her tongue was on the roof of her mouth, Kagome knew when Ari did that then that meant that she was getting annoyed, ''And by the way puny wolf  
Kagome is mine! And I tell her what to do!'' Kagome turned and looked at him as if he grew five heads, ''I... do... what?'' The half demon froze (Oh God here it comes!) ''Inuyasha follow me outside please?''  
The young girl said sweetly while walking out of the hut and waiting for her friend, Inuyasha inwardly gulped, and walked out behind Kagome.

The group then heard ''SIT!'' (BAM) ''I do what you say! SIT! SIT!'' (BAM BAM) ''Oh Koga-kun! Come out!'' As he did there was a huge whole as big as Sesshomaru was tall, the two lovers- to-be  
turned and saw Ayame, she had been largely quiet and sad; Kagome looked over at her friend ''Ayame?'' Turning her head in Kagome's direction, the young girl saw it tears... Ayame was crying walking  
slowly over to her and putting her arm around her; Kagome hugged the young woman ''Is Ariel alright?'' ''She said she is.'' Came Koga's voice coming from behind on Kagome they both decided not to  
tell her what they saw an hour ago in Kaede's, since that day she; like Ariel, has been very sensitive and sad ''Minnka, why...'' It dawned on Kagome! ''Ayame, is Minnka your mate?'' She didn't deny it,  
she started to cry, and launched herself in Kagome's arms ''S-she knew...'' ''Who, Ayame?'' ''Ariel knew, Minnka and I were going to tell everyone, once I mated with her; but now thanks to Naraku...'' ''We'll  
end him!'' As the two broke away from each other, ''We are going to go and get Ari's sowrd fixed Ayame we want you stay here.'' The she wolf agreed, she often called Minnka her's no one knew why.

Gathering Kagome close, ''Hang on tightly Kagome,'' She did, and giving Koga a kiss for luck she held on a little bit longer, God she missed his mouth on her's, after they unwillingly broke apart  
''Not that I mind, Kagome, but what was that for?'' ''I just missed you.'' She said and gave him a peck on the cheek, ''Let's go daylight is burning,'' He agreed, and zoom! The two were gone in the dust.

Meanwhile back in the hut,

Inuyasha had managed to get in by crawling and the older priestess Kaede, and Miroku were treating his newest wounds Ariel was trying to sit up again ''Lady Ariel,'' ''Hands where we can see them...'' Sesshomaru  
growled ''Right... You needn't to sit,'' ''I'm not dead,'' She haughtly bit back ''I hope that old man can fix my sword...'' She looked around at odd stares, how did she know that To-To Sai was old; she noticed Inuyasha's eye  
was twitching *Smacks his neck* ''There you are...'' ''Ahem, Lord Inuyasha, what happened to you?'' ''AH! A Bug!'' Ariel freaked out ''Lady Ariel you are scared of a bug but not demons?'' Asked Miroku ''Lady Ariel,'' The flea  
demon bowed to her ''Hn?'' ''I heard that your sword was broken,'' ''Yes, Kagome and Koga are going to fix it by asking some guy named To-To Sai to fix it.'' She was started to feel Sesshomaru's very intense stare on her.

**Take her!**

~Oh Gods stop plaguing my head~

**I am you, you are me, Sesshomaru we are one in the same**

~She deserves some kind of courtship!~

**It is inveitable! You know as well as I do!**

~Ugh you are getting on my nerves!~

**You will take her! Do it now! She is ours!**

~Silence!~

With 'him' locked away again ''Can he fix it?'' ''Yes, he is a demon master sword smith after all he created Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's swords...'' ''What about a warrior witch's blade?'' ''I believe he can and make  
it stronger and better...'' ''I only have two weeks for him to repair it or the choices are I'll either turn human or die or even become dearranged; I just hope he can repaire it...''

Meanwhile at To-To Sai's forge

He was crying ''Did that reckless welp Inuyasha destory this?!'' ''No, my friend was in a fight with a terrible demon and he broke her sword; can you fix it?'' Pleaded Kagome, grabbing the sword with his hands and the hilt ''Yes,  
but for it to be at full power I must have two rubies, one ruby of the Black Thunder Dragon, and the Other will be a challenge, The White Snow Dragon of the Hell's gate. I can repair the blade no problem, however this is no normal mortal  
sword it'll take four days...'' ''Yea it belongs to a warrior witch,'' Koga's voice announced by Kagome ''No it's not a warrior witch's blade it is a blade of a dog demon...'' Both looked shocked, ''Allow me to explain, The Great Dog Demon  
had it commisioned for the eldest son's mate: there's more...''

Back at the village:

''Mother Ariel...'' Holding onto the woman tightly ''Rin...'' ''Huh?'' ''I can't breathe..'' ''Rin's sorry!'' She then released the death grip on her mommy's neck and carefully laid her head on her hip, Ariel gently stroked her hair until she  
was calmed, Shippo came in with Ayame, ''Hi, up for more visitors?'' Asked the she wolf seeing Ariel knod 'yes' ''Big Sister!'' He bounded off of Ayame's shoulder and by Rin, ''Little brother!'' They hugged, ''Rin, sweetheart, would you like to  
spend time with little brother?'' Seeing her worry ''Don't worry my child, Lord Sesshomaru and our friends will look after me.'' She smiled gently to assure the child, ''You promise?'' Seeing her mommy knod 'yes,' they got up and went outside;  
Ariel didn't have the face to look at Ayame, ''Ariel? Can you look at me?'' Walking closer, and closer she knew that Sesshomaru was watching every singal one of their movements:

She walked to Ariel and got on her knees, ''Ariel, sister, look at me please!'' She did, they both have that same sadness; Naraku had taken her away, ''Ayame... I'm sorry that I failed you, I failed Minnka... I failed everyone...'' Inuyasha  
heard enough! He stood up, he healed enough to do so, ''Ariel, damnit, stop feeling sorry for yourself! You are a great fighter! And when you are well we'll go after Naraku and give him a pounding he won't forget!'' Ariel smirked ''I know what part I want.''  
She said a deadly tone, she tried to sit up again and did with out so much pain, but making sure the blanket was covering her from the not so innocent monk.

Much later on in the day...

They were waiting for Koga and Kagome to arrive any minuet now, the gang was gettin hungry, ''I'll go hunting,'' Offered Inuyasha, ''I need to get some agression out.'' The half demon growled as he cracked his knuckles a bit, he left,  
about ten minuets later, Koga and Kagome came back. They walked back into the hut where Ariel was ''Hi guys!'' They all greeted the two, ''Is he going to repair my sword?'' ''Yes,'' Came Kagome's voice ''But he told alot about the sword,'' All  
looked surprised, ''How would he know about my sword?'' ''That's the thing, The Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father had it made to protect the mate of the eldest son; only she can weild it because it was forged from the claw  
of Sesshomaru...'' All looked too shocked to say anything...

**That is more proof...**

~Will you go away!~

Ariel was looking like a deer in the headlights, to put things mildly, *from Sesshomaru's claw?* she thought to herself, ''There's more, we have to slay to dragons to get the rubies to bind the hilt and repower your sword,'' Koga told them,  
''They are The Black Thunder Dragon and The Whit Snow Dragon of Hell's gate, within their hearts are what you need.'' Ariel looked at them, ''And by the way Ari, I went back to my time and I got you some clothes.'' ''Thank you Kagome,'' ''Your  
injuries don't look that bad now,'' Koga looked over at Kagome's sentence yes it was true, at that moment Inuyasha had came in with dinner, Ariel's wounds were not looking so life or death ''We'll start tommorrow,''  
Ariel decided all snapped their heads back at her, ''What Ariel?'' Asked Sesshomaru who oddly remained quiet and calm during the two's speech, ''I want to start tommorrow, the sooner the better.'' ''But Ari, let us do this.''  
''Kagome, this is my fight,'' Trying to stand up with the sheet, and failing miserablely, and landing on her rear ''Ow,'' Her ribs were still hurting, ''Tommorrow is out,'' Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist to make her stay where she was  
''Inuyasha, this will be a great stress reliever...'' Sango said, ''What if Sister Ariel can speed up her healing?'' Ginta asked ''To-To Sai said no that she needs her sword,'' Koga said then muttered ''Idiot,''

After they ate, and the mess was cleaned up, Ariel was finally able to stand and walk gently without jolting her ribs, with the big blanket covering her and Kagome helping her to the hot springs. Against their better judgement, they'll  
go tommorrow and bring Ariel under the condition that she rides on Au Un with Sesshomaru by her, as the young priestess left her friend against her own better wishes. Neither woman noticed a certain taiyoukai watching her every move;  
sighing to herself and slipping into the welcoming hot water, feeling so good on her cold battered flesh; she was humming, he could hear perfectly clear. He loved her voice, soft and calming, he was slowly walking to her without making a  
sound, seeing that she was sitting against a large rock- with her back facing him she was sniffling softly, the sunset and the winds on the snowy ground he didn't want anymore harm coming to her him and his beast were in a constant war.

He kept on watching her, she was so strong and beautiful, and perfect for him and it had confirmed what he suspected about her and her sword... he pondered and pondered, in a way she was relying on him to protect her! Did his  
mother know? And his Ariel mentioned that she could read minds, could she read his?

**No, she can't;**

~You annoy me, go away!~

**She's here! Her perfect scent! Take her now!**

Gritting his teeth until they became fangs, centering himself as he did so, Sesshomaru froze Ariel was moving and reaching for her towel without hurting herself she suceeded toweling off quickly and tenderly putting on a white bra  
and a pair of white bikini hipster panties, and she put on a white dress spahgetthi straps and golden corset embroied, that came to her ankles; to complete her outfit she had a pair of ankle boots she then sat on a bolder with her head in her hands.  
This sight keeps on tearing at him ''Ahem,'' She popped her head up ''You startled me,'' ''My apologizes, may I have a word with you?'' ''Okay,'' *He's too beautiful! Why is he walking towards me?* She got up tipping her chin up to look at him,  
green met gold...

''What did you want to talk about Sesshomaru?'' She has asked him ''Not here, would you mind if I take you somewhere else we will catch up to the others, I already talked to them, and they agreed to go on;'' Offering her his hand, she  
looked at it and slowly reached and took it, ''Okay,'' He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her back, and he took flight flying in the air with abit of snow fall flying around them somehow she didn't feel cold. She felt some heat  
creeping up her face, she was blushing?! She, Ariel never blushed! When they arrived they had landed smoothly and softly, reluctatly taking his arms away from her allowing her to look around ''Where are we?'' True it was a beautiful place, ''This  
is where I go whenever I wish to be alone no one ever comes here but myself and Rin on occasion.'' Looking around she saw cherry blossoms as far as the eye could there was hot springs and cold springs and abit ahead was a modest manor, turning  
her head to feel him behind her ''This is one of my private homes, it was a present from my father before he died.'' Noticing she was still taking everything in.

Sniffing her neck, and guiding her to face him, brushing some of her soft golden locks out of the way to bury his nose deep in her neck ''What are you doing, Sesshomaru?'' ''Ariel, I am going to explain something to you and I wish for you to hear me out,  
I am not a human, I am an inu tai youkai; a dog demon prince, hear me out, for so long even with my surigant child, I felt nothing solid however when I saw you. You made me feel, I fight with my beast day by day, *Seeing her confused look* My beast is essently my inner  
me, my instict, we are one in the same.'' Taking his face from her neck, and looking lustfully deep within her eyes; ''We, like wolves, mate for life when my beast and I saw you we knew; you were made for us...'' She was blinking slowly trying to take this all in ''Y-you can  
tranform yourself?'' Ariel asked, ''Hn,'' His way of saying yes ''May I see?'' ''Back up a bit,'' She did, he started to transform she held onto a tree, Ariel looked at him in awe and wonder; she wasn't afraid; he transformed back.

Blinking, watching him transform back to his human/like appearance, he walked towards her ''That's your real form?'' Taking her hand he needed the contact, ''Hn, it is, I am by yourside now and forever...'' She looked at him, as if he had lost all his marbles, blinking  
a couple of times ''Sesshomaru, you haven't known me for long...'' He cut her babbling off '' You know me deep down, and I you... You are my destinted mate... the other half of my soul... and I the other half of your heart,'' Taking the hand that he was holding and placing it to his perfect  
mouth, to place a kiss on it; with his keen hearing he could hear her heart beating faster.

Closing her eyes, trying to calm herself, ''There's alot that I don't understand,'' She started ''We inuyoukais' are very protective over our destined mates, our souls connected the first moment that we saw each other; you cannot even deny it, you cannot lie to me and I cannot lie to you,''  
Shrugging off his outer kimono and wrapping it around her, before continuing ''Your life is mine, my life is yours, our union is not offical as of yet true my scent is on you it will be offical when we fully become one.'' ''How?'' ''During mating I shall bite your neck, when I do I then give you a little  
bit of my blood, it is almost like vampire ritual however different...'' ''How come I can't read your mind?'' There was the question, truthfully he had no idead either ''If Naraku would've killed me in the fight?'' ''I would've been a cold killing machine, an inu's mate can keep them grounded so to speak,''  
Guiding her towards the manor...

**She's all ours, you spoke the words Sesshomaru!**

~For the love of the Gods, get out of my mind! Ten minuets!~

**You cannot deny us!**

~Damnit! Shut UP!~

He can't keep his beast under control for long he knew that Ariel deserved some kind of courtship, considering what she had been through, opening the door for her and guiding her inside. Taking her hand into his and walking down a hallway and up some stairs, she looked around in awe trying  
to take everything all in, every lavish detail, stopping infront of a door and opening it there was a comfortable bed as they walked in and shut the door ''Ariel, there is something I need to ask of you..'' Meeting his eye contact *No one should have those eyes... He's lethal...* ''What is it, Sesshomaru?'' Still having  
a hold of her wrist placing it onto his chest where his heart is ''Sleep by me,'' Seeing her alarm in her eyes ''Not like that, I will not hurt you Ariel, you and Rin are the only ones that are safe with me... My beast is in choas, just for the night to calm him down just to let him know that you are alright.'' Looking at him,  
*How can any man be that gentle and yet beautiful? Why am I agreeing with him?! Power is clinging to him!* Licking her lips, ''O-okay just for the night?'' ''Hn,'' Removing his armor and his swords gently shrugging off his outer kimono, watching him lay on the bed.

As she started to crawl into bed, she felt something... something she hadn't known... what was it? Was she really that lonely, like him? Getting about five inches from him ''Is this okay?'' ''Little closer,'' She moved closer about three inches, ''okay?'' ''I have to be holding you.'' Extending his arm for her  
smaller frame to fit into his much larger, inwardly gulping laying on his arm, feeling his arms around her, they laid like that for hours it seemed like neither were asleep. Ariel laid there with her head barely brushing his chest, it was bare and very toned and muscular again that feeling had returned, what he told her about  
him, he was telling the truth... the feeling that she was experincing was... what?

~See she is here, safe~

**See to it, Sesshomaru!**

''Why did you kiss me?'' She asked softly even with his incrediable hearing he couldn't really hear her ''What?'' ''Why did you kiss me that day of the fight?'' Looking up at him while he laid his face in her hair ''To show Naraku that you are mine,'' Feeling his hand in her hair ''Also I felt the need to,'' Tipping  
her head up at him ''Didn't you like it?'' *Ah damnit! She can't lie!* ''Yes, I did...'' *Ah damnit I'm blushing!* Reaching up and cupping her face to meet his leaning to her meeting her lips with her's again, **Ours!** Feeling his hands go down her hips and rolling her under him as their tongues dueled for dominace, which  
he won after a while, leaving her sweet mouth as he trailed soft kisses down her sclupted jaw and to her slim delicate throat laying gentle kisses on her neck. Hearing her moan and watching her throat work, feeling her smaller hands on his broad shoulders; whimpering ''Please...'' Untying her corset and allowing it to slide off of  
her shoulders and chest, and seeing her plump breasts sliding her hands down from his shoulders to cover herself: he then stopped her ''No, you are beautiful, I want to see you,'' Bending his head down to gently lap at her hard nipples feeling her arch further into him, grabbing at his shoulders as he trailed soft kisses down her  
taunt smooth stomach **Do it!** He wasn't paying his beast no mind, he wanted her pleasure ''Oh, Sesshomaru...'' Smirking against her soft sweet skin.

Taking her lower part of the dress with her and seeing her naked, she was deafly unaware that he had removed her bra and panties as well; placing himself between her legs feeling his perfect mouth on her treasures- before she could do anything he gave her clit one lick as he placed his hands onto her hips, she was so  
sweet! She started to shiver against him, his hands started to reach up as his tongue found her core letting out a whimper of shock and pleasure at that moment cupping her breasts and rubbing his hands over her hard nipples. Whimpering and moaning louder and reaching up and grasping onto the pillow that her head was under,  
he could stay there forever, her moist hot wetness pooling within her until... Working her hips up and down ''S-Sesshomaru, I-I'm gonna loose it!'' With one final arch she did, he could drink from her forever; with the last flick of his tongue he slid up her body, connecting his mouth with her's again; tasting himself and her. Moaning  
in his mouth, and they both broke the kiss ''What- what about you?'' Rolling off of her and gathering her close ''Tonight was for you,'' Before he could finish his sentence she surprised the hell out of him by reaching inside of his pants and pulling him out *Well hell no wonder why he has loose pants, I hope he can fit.* Thinking to herself  
she slowly placed her hot little mouth onto his very hard member faintly hearing him growl, **What a little minx we have...** ~Ah Gods!~ Going back and forth on him making sure her tonuge was making contact with his tip, growling louder and holding his hands poessively in her hair; it seemed like an eturnity he spilled his speed into her mouth.

Making sure she got every drop, bringing her head up he immediately pulled her to lay by him and gathering her close and pulling the blankets over them, both finally had gotten their air back ''Good night Sesshomaru,'' Slowly closing her eyes for the night, ''Good night by mate, Your life is mine, my life is yours, I am by yourside now  
and forever and you by mine...'' Finally resting tommorrow will be a long day...

Working on chappy 10!


	11. Chapter 10

Separation Of The Bloodlines Chapter 10: The Morning After And The Black Thunder Dragon

The gang of Kagome, who was sporting a 'lovely' hickey on her neck, Miroku that had another (Slap) print on his face, Rin riding with Ah Un with Jaken, and Shippo, Koga next to Kagome he had a big wolfish grin on his face; Inuyasha who seemed pretty mad about something with Ayame in tow;  
and Koga's grunts Ginta and Hakkaku agreed to stay behind to protect and aid Kaede. They were travelling east where the First dragon was at, they had decided to take on the Black Thunder Dragon; they where walking and surprisengly no rear grabbing or fighting between Inuyasha and Koga; Rin looked over  
at Kagome ''Sister Kagome, when will Mother Ariel and Lord Sesshomaru be back?'' ''He said today, but he didn't say specify.'' Rin looked uneasy ''Rin hopes they are okay.'' The wolf prince and the silver-haired half demon had an idea what would be happening, Sesshomaru looked  
calm before the storm, Inuyasha knew his brother well, the elder half brother got whatever he wanted. Inuyasha also knew that Sesshomaru was in a constant war with his beast, truthfully he had his suspisions before the fight between Ariel and Naraku.

However lastnight already confirmed what he already knew deep down, sighing to himself, looking slyly at Kagome she could've been his he blew it and drove her right to that mangy wolf Koga. But he had to believe Kikyo and her lies, she tried to kill Kagome and tried to turn it around;  
stole the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and used her 'death' as guilt; Kikyo wasn't proud that he's a half demon, Kagome didn't care who he was or what he looked like. Kagome was gentle and accepting of others, Koga's voice had interrupted his thoughts ''How much further monk?'' ''One of the priests  
said it was another two hours until we were in his territory.'' ^Oh goody more awakward silence,^ Everybody was thinking to themselves, secertly wondering what was happening between Ariel and Sesshomaru; wondering if Minnka was okay.

*((( Previously with Ariel and Sesshomaru)))*

Making sure she got every drop, bringing her head up he immediately pulled her to lay by him and gathering her close and pulling the blankets over them, both finally had gotten their air back ''Good night Sesshomaru,'' Slowly closing her eyes for the night, ''Good night by mate, Your life is mine, my life is  
yours, I am by yourside now and forever and you by mine...'' Finally resting tommorrow will be a long day...

Sesshomaru was the first to arise, with Ariel in his arms, he binded them together but not offically, he felt not so lonely anymore he actually slept peacefully; his beast seemed calm now there was one thing that he had forgotten to mention to Ariel when they were talking lastnight. Once he bit her neck,  
once he did that, she like him would live forever; in other words she'd become an immortal. Shutting his eyes for a moment savioring the feel of his mate ~MINE!~ though she did have a pention for getting herself into situations,**That will never happen again, Sesshomaru!** Inwardingly sighing to himself, can that  
damn beast of his leave him alone for once? Gently brushing some hair out from her face, she looked so innocent, noticing an old scar on the back of her neck he touched it. From the look of it, it wasn't Naraku's doing it looked too old **Who dared to hurt her!** ~Will you shut up!~ Noticing that she was starting to  
wake up, her beautiful jaded eyes were looking sleepily at him; allowing his hand to move to her nape of her neck and letting it rest there, ~See she's safe,~ ** Don't fail in keeping her safe!** Lastnight proved something, maybe it was faited that she and her sister were purged from their 'era' that they share with Kagome  
to be in his 'era' with their mates?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ariel spoke ''Good morning, Sesshomaru.'' ''Good morning, my mate.'' Their eyes weren't breaking from each other, they both knew that they must catch up to the others, ''We have to be going, mate. To get the rubies.'' ''How are we going to find them?'' Sitting up, as he did so  
''I can get us there in two hours, at the most, make haste and get dressed.'' She knodded as both got up and dressed she snuck a fast look at him *damn fine ass!* She inwardly groaned, and quickly turned her back and started to dress herself carefully not to jar her ribs; but oddly enough her body didn't hurt, well not that much. Sesshomaru,  
who was already dressed, was looking over at his mate she was the most beautiful creature to grace his site, ~And she is mine!~ Seeing her fully dressed ''Are we ready?'' She asked, ''Hn, but first I want to give you something,'' ''What is it?'' Her eyes watched him like a hawk, as he went to the rather large sliding closet with  
cloaks, pulling out a sky blue hooded one, ''This will keep you warm,'' ~Not to mention cover what isn't anyones' to see...~ Slipping her into the soft yet warm material, no one had ever treated her with a kind word... well no man did.

Grabbing her hand the two walked to the door and left, ''I will fly us there,'' He held out his arms, and flew in the direction that he left from this morning, to pick up anyone's scent from their travelling compainions...

Back where the shard hunters are at... (2 hours later)

''Which way Miroku?'' Kagome asked, ''Hm, puzzling, the priest didn't mention anything about a fork in the road.'' ''How about we split up?'' Offered Kagome, ''I dont think that splitting up won't do us any good,'' He stopped in mid sentence, he looked to his left there was Sesshomaru carrying Ariel!? No he was wondering what  
exactly happened between them lastnight, all had turned their heads ''Mother!'' Rin was waving excitedly from her spot with Au Un, the two landed ''Did you two work things out?'' Asked Shippo ''We did,'' Ariel's voice came ''Are you hungry, Ari?'' ''I made sure she ate.'' Sesshomaru said as he lifted her onto his steed's back with Rin and the foxkit;  
to which she sat sidesaddle. Ariel looked up at the fork in the road, ''A fork in the trial,'' She shut her eyes, needing information, going with her female intution ''Ari?'' ''Kagome what does your heart and gut instict tell you?'' She had asked her friend as she was opening her eyes, the raven-haired young priestess walked towards the middle and looked  
at both: but then two demons had appeared out of nowhere.

One was of medium build and red, he other was the same build but blue, ''Hello,'' Said the red one ''We are the guardians of the fork to the Black Thunder Dragon,'' Claimed the blue demon ''Answer this riddle and we shall tell you the correct pathway to go on,'' The red one started, the blue one grinned ''However, one of us is the truth teller  
and the other is a liar.'' The blue one continued ''The first is a warm up, What looks like a flower but does not ring-though it makes the angels sing?'' Asked the red one, the blue one pointed to Ariel ''You blonde celtess answer!'' Sesshomaru glared, and growled ''Flowers...'' Ariel said, the two looked shocked but quickly regained their composure,  
''Second warm up, then we get to the true answer: Blonde you better get this right or...'' Veins shot through seemingly everywhere and grabbed Kagome!

''The girl dies, try anything she dies!'' All stood still ''Now the second riddle: It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes out first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter.'' The blue one asked Ariel looked in deep thought and then smirked and started to laugh  
''Pathetic, the answer is dark.'' Both looked shocked and pissed, ''Okay, onto the final one which of us are guarding the trial to the Black Thunder Dragon, however one of us is a liar and the other is a truth teller.'' The red one hissed, Ariel thought *Maybe I could cheat and read their minds? They probably are cheating now, I have no qualms about cheating, well if I have no choice.*  
She 'appeared' to be in deep thought, Kagome was in those vein thingys.

The gang was looking worried, ''Truthfully, there are many different answers;'' She said as she slowly got off of Ah Un, to stand infront of Sesshomaru ''You both could be lying and the pathway is somewhere, or the liar is defending the trial and place the blame on the truth teller;'' Scanning their minds again *These fools don't know I'm reading their minds!*  
''Answer is simple, it's you!'' Pointing at the Red one!

No one knew, the two demons looked in shock and disbelief! #No, it can't be...# The red one had thought to himself, the veins turned to dust and let Kagome go ''Kagome! I got you!'' Koga caught her in the nick of time. She hugged her lover tightly, ''However it's different,'' She Smiled ''Your heart is the way,'' He looked shocked, not a mortal could've  
known ''Y-you DEMON BITCH!'' He roared and tried to attack as did the blue one, the gang defended themselves and Ariel, Sesshomaru had ripped the red demon's heart out ~He dared to to say something vulgar about my mate!~ **He wanted to hurt our mate!** He beast roared **See to our mate!** He snarled again as he turned to see to Ariel as Koga killed the blue demon  
Inuyasha wind scared the fellow demons that where going to assisst the two demons. The taiyoukai walked over to Ariel standing by the steed.

And Rin who were still on Ah Un, his mate looked around while her arms were around Rin protecting her ''Everyone okay?'' She asked hearing the chours of 'Yes,' Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru, ''There should be a podium to place the heart on so that we can pass onto the correct way, everyone look for something out of the ordinary!'' The monk told them,  
all had looked and looked until Kagome stumboled upon it, ''Miroku is this it?'' They went over to see ''Hn, it is Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru please place the heart in the middle,'' The Taiyoukai did the monk did say 'Lord, and please.'

The podium started to shake and the two paths mered into one, Ayame stepped forward ''Now what?'' True the she wolf had the opportunity to take behind, however she didn't she couldn't, her mate was suffering! Kagome looked up her eyes grew wide, ''Look the trial!'' All looked a bit skiddish, demons were circling thunder was sounding, Ariel was looking up towards  
the large mountain ahead: she closed her eyes Kagome looked worried walking up to her long time friend knowing that Sesshomaru would allow her near Ariel. The young priestess touched her friend's shoulder ''Are you okay, Ariel?'' ''I feel so cold.'' Kagome's eye widened as did Miroku's, as Sesshomaru's arm went around Ariel ''We have to make haste!'' The monk informed, deciding  
who stayed who went, so far they had Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Miroku going and they were deciding who would stay behind to protect the children.

Ariel, who had finally gotten back on Ah Un, ''I-I'll go too,'' Inuyasha walked up to Ariel noting Sesshomaru's territorial growl, ''Ariel, you can't come, from the looks of you I can poke you and you'll fall over,'' She knew that he wasn't trying to be a jerk about it, but really? Miroku walked up to his half demon friend ''Sadly Inuyasha Lady Ariel has to come so that the rubies can bond to her,''  
Looking at everyones' stares ''I wont get into trouble, I'll be somewhere safe, near the battle and afterwards Sesshomaru can get me.'' It was a good plan, Ariel looked over at Ayame ''Do you want to stay with the children or come with us?'' Ayame thought about it ''I think that I'm needed with the cubs.'' Ariel knodded, as the children were sliding off of Ah Un, and Sesshomaru gently placed Ariel back on  
his steed, they said 'be right back to the children and Ayame,' and Rin got a hug from her surigate 'Mother and Father,' same with Shippo. Jaken was made to stay behind to help with the children and Ayame, who was praying for her mate; her Minnka...

The ones that were travelling Koga by Kagome, Inuyasha walking with Miroku and Sango, Ariel was riding on Ah Un with Sesshomaru by her he touched her leg in reassurance *He's so warm, and gentle, underneath his cold demeanor,* Thinking to lastnight what he transformed into a great and beautiful, and big white dog demon; he transformed back, he said something about pledging his  
loyalty and love to her. She thought and thought, her eyes happen to settle on Inuyasha, she gave him a sorrowful look wondering his state of mind, because of Kikyo Ariel nearly lost her leg, he turned in annoyance ''You got a staring problem?'' She looked back down ''I think that Kikyo made a pact with Naraku,'' She said, ''No!'' He blurted out ''Then why did she try to shoot my leg off?'' Ariel asked cooly,  
he had no come back ''You never saw her again Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked ''Not until lastnight, I confronted her about it and she denyed it and lied to me about it; then she told me that she knows of two ways to bring herself back from the dead.'' ''What are they?'' Asked Kagome, noticing her friend was hesitating while they were walking ''Please tell us what she told you.'' Asked Sango, taking a deep breathe  
''She said the two ways are very different, and that she can't use them at the sametime; the first method is Kagome's death,'' Seeing Koga glare and Ariel, '' But she knows that I'll lay my life on the line to save Kagome from any harm, the other got me really upset,'' All looked interested ''What is it?'' Asked Sesshomaru ''She found out where our old man is at in another part of underworld, his spirit with my mother's as well,  
Kikyo means to absorb our father's soul,'' *Inu-Papa?* Ariel heard legends about The Great Dog General, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, about his wars with the Panther Demon Tribe, and he even owned three swords Sesshomaru's Healing sword Tenseiga, Inuyasha's sword the Tetsuseiga, and another that came not that far from here the So'unga.

Ariel remembered hearing about that sword called So'unga, however there where a ton of rumors about how it came in his posession but then she thought about an Amazon Phoenix Princess there where stories that she had given it to him. The stories where endless, ''Ariel!'' Inuyasha's yelling brought her out of her thinking ''What?!'' She retorted ''I said we're here, quit your daydreaming! I'm doing this for you!''  
She raised an eye brow, at him but said nothing looking up at the ominious dark mountain, Ariel started to shiver again, Kagome looked over ''We don't have much time, I'm thinking if we can get het at one of them it will hold off the change until we can get the other.'' It was a good theory and idea, as they went inside the base of the mountain ''Miroku?'' ''Yes, Lady Ariel?'' ''Do you know where in this mountain that this dragon  
is?'' ''More to the middle and I hear he's not a pleasant sort.'' ''More fun,'' Inuyasha interjected while cracking his knuckles, Sesshomaru helped Ariel off of Ah Un and walked by her, **This is against our better judgement!** His beast roared, ~We have no choice in the issue, now do be quiet you are giving me a headache.~ **Our Mate, needs us!** His beast would'nt be sated until he mated with Ariel. Lastnight had calmed  
him calmed him down abit but not by much, he knew that Ariel was still shivering slightly.

He reachced and wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer, to warm her and to make sure she is safe, after aways the demons and half demon smelled it forcing everyone to stop ''It's down here!'' Pointed Koga, Kagome sensed something as well ''I sense a jewel shard!'' ''Where?'' Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga asked ''Where the dragon is.'' They all snuck down further the tunnel, Ariel moved with their pace with  
Sesshomaru's strong arm around her ''I'm sensing it stronger,'' Acouple of minuets later of walking there was the dragon, and true to the rumors it was huge!

The thing was massive, to put it lightly, it's scales were black and silver it appeared to be sitting there waiting for them:

Dragon: I've been waiting for you... You seek me out to kill me... To save the mind reader you are trying to get inside of my mind- even in your weakened state

Ariel stared and actually clung onto Sesshomaru, hearing the dragon's voice didn't exactly bring her ease

Inuyasha: Then if you know all that then you know that you will loose!

The dragon looked at Kagome,

Dragon: Priestess, that mated with that lowly wolf, meat young and tender... your more powerful then I sensed and smelled earlier, how delicious you will be...

Koga took a protective step infront of Kagome

Koga: Over my dead body that will happen you over grown lizard!

The dragon looked over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Dragon: Pathetic welp, sons of the wrech that sealed me in here!

Sesshomaru placed himself infront of Ariel,

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru has tolerated your stencth long enough, you were going to have an easy death,

The dragon sneered, and with one swipe of it's tail they scattered Sesshomaru placing Ariel in a ninch inside of a wall, all were ready for battle, ''Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga Sesshomaru! Listen to me! He has a weakness in his left eye, and  
another one on his right side!'' Kagome screamed, while shooting her scared arrow, and the four attacked while Sango agreed to protect Ariel, ''Kagome! Look out!'' Ariel screamed, their friend was lucky enough to dodge it's fire in time,  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had reached the weak points, while Koga and Miroku were keeping him busy, Kagome fired another arrow at it...

Sometime later during the battle the dragon had gotten blinded by Sesshomaru, and out came the scared jewel shard, Kagome had ran as fast as she could and caught it, but no one was there in enough time to warn her of it's tail  
one powerful swing of the scaly thing Kagome was knocked out and blasted into some treasure chests, ''KAGOME!'' Roared Koga, very pissed off his eyes were glowing red and his claws were growing more and more by the second, while  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were dodging attacks left and right, either from it's fire or it's tail, while Miroku tended Kagome and placed a barrier around her unconcious frame and him.

Koga in a blind rage chopped off it's leg, the young wolf prince snarled in rage and anguish the dragon looked shocked and went to hit him Koga then ducked and dodged time and time again, Sesshomaru took out the Tokijin, and  
brought it up in attack...

Dragon-in a pain strained voice-: That sword you weild welp isn't enough to beat me, *turning his attention back to both the fallen Kagome and Ariel who still hadn't moved from her place with Sango* I'll kill those bitches slow!

It's red eyes were fixated on Kagome and Miroku still in the barrier, ''Wind Scar!'' Inuyasha bellowed, Wounded the dragon, it started to get up using the ruby in his heart to heal snarling vigously at them, until it hit Ariel ''Sesshomaru! Love!  
Transform, only your true form can beat him!'' Ariel thought about what she had said *Wait a fucking minute did I just say 'Love'?*

Dragon: Meddlesom bitch!

As it was launching itsself at the two girls, Ariel stared while Sango readied herself; the impact would've happened but a large white dog with red eyes, and Sesshomaru's markings had attacked the dragon going for the throat. While the dragon was  
busy getting his throat torn, Inuyasha and a calmed Koga decided to get Sango and Ariel down, ''Miroku let down the barrier!'' Koga ordered he did, Sango hopped down Ariel stayed put watching Sesshomaru and the dragon she feared for the  
taiyoukai, somehow did he bewitch her heart? Her thinking was ineterrupted when she felt Inuyasha's presence by her ''Come on!'' He grabbed her and they both landed feet planted on the ground, after the dragon was killed. Sesshomaru wasn't  
changing back?

They looked on, Kagome who had finally awaken, ''What's wrong with him?'' The mate of Koga asked, Ariel looked and noticed something at her feet, it was the ruby! She picked it up, and placed it in a satchel and slowly walked to Sesshomaru,  
''Sesshomaru, it's over he's dead, you killed him,'' At least he stopped roaring and ramming his teeth within the deceased dragon's throat ''I'm alright, see, I'm not hurt he didn't get to me, come back to me...'' She cooed to him.

To everyone's shock, Ariel walked further to him and slowly placed her calming and slightly warming hand onto his muzzle, stroking his jaw, Sesshomaru reverted back to his human/like form, with his arms around her; breathing hard and calming himself down  
tilting his head down to nuzzle her's breathing in her scent to center himself. He had never lost control like that, ever, but when the dragon had threatened Ariel and insulted his father, that's when he lost it. He Sesshomaru rarely looses his cool, so to speak.

They headed back, to camp to prepare for the Journey of The White Snow Dragon of the Hell's gate, and that one won't be so easy...

Sorry it took so long Read and Review! Kagome's choice and Koga's heart, Roomie, are my Koga and Kagome fics, Disclaimer see Summary! 


	12. Chapter 11

Separation Of The Bloodlines Chapter 11: Ariel's Past The Bite and The White Snow Dragon of the Hell's gate,

:Previously:

To everyone's shock, Ariel walked further to him and slowly placed her calming and slightly warming hand onto his muzzle, stroking his jaw, Sesshomaru reverted back to his human/like form, with his arms around her; breathing hard and calming himself down  
tilting his head down to nuzzle her's breathing in her scent to center himself. He had never lost control like that, ever, but when the dragon had threatened Ariel and insulted his father, that's when he lost it. He Sesshomaru rarely looses his cool, so to speak.

They headed back, to camp to prepare for the Journey of The White Snow Dragon of the Hell's gate, and that one won't be so easy...

After a couple of days later, the gang went to south to face The White Snow Dragon of the Hell's gate, Ariel wasn't feeling so cold and weak Sesshomaru was still by her Rin was on Ah Un, Jaken was holding his reigns Sango and Miroku were in the air with Kirara,  
Koga and Kagome who had a couple of bruises, where walking side by side, Inuyasha was walking on the otherside of Ah Un; Ariel happened to look over and see Ayame who was by Inuyasha *Poor girl,* She looked about as lost as Ariel, *I don't know if you can hear me,  
or if your even there, but please listen to this warrior's prayer, please keep my sister safe...* In the same retro spective Ayame was thinking the exact samething...

She looked up at the daytime sky, it was earlier than normal, *(Minnka, my mate, I'm coming for you, just hang on a little bit longer Naraku will pay slow and painful...)* They where travelling aways further until they came across a log bridge, Kagome looked ahead,  
''That's the biggest mountain that I've ever seen!'' She said wide eyed, true the mountain was quite large and from the looks of it... it gave off an eery feel, '' The White Snow Dragon of the Hell's gate, he's in the higher level.'' Ariel announced,  
while looking around and taking everything in, with Sesshomaru watching her.

They all where making plans as to who did what, obviously Ariel would have to go much to the dismay of Sesshomaru and Rin, Miroku decided to go Sango wanted to go as well and much to Koga's and Inuyasha's dislike Kagome was most insistant on going; Ayame didn't mind  
staying with the children and Kirara, Jaken was made to stay was well- or if he didn't Sesshomaru would beat him to a pulp. The group, that were going, where going to leave in a hour, Ariel was going to go and meditate but Sesshomaru stopped her ''We need to talk, mate.'' Not giving her time to  
answer clearly, grabbing her gently yet powerfully ''We will be a moment,'' Walking fastly trying to keep up with him, then after aways, he had stopped and forcing her to bump into his right side, ''Ow, you wanted to talk?'' Gently taking her other hand and bringing her to infront of him to where her back  
was against his chest, feeling his warm breath on her ear ''Yes I did,'' ''What about?'' Trying to keep her breathing level ''But first,'' He started to nuzzle her neck softly and with one hand reaching up and turning her head to face him in a soft yet passionate kiss, **She saw through our rage, and brought  
us back...** Came his beast, turning her completly around so that her other hand rested on his chest and her other hand was around his neck...

The kiss had deepened, him and his beast was purring, after sometime they had pulled away from the kiss Ariel was breathing very hard; her lips where a little sore ''Uh,'' She started ''Hm?'' Still nuzzling his forehead against her's feeling her softness, that was rightfully his, ''I told you I wanted  
to talk to you, mate.'' Feeling her unblinking stare, on him ''There's a few things that you must know, about what we had discussed lastnight,'' Seeing her pay attention even more so.

And there was alot that he failed to talk to her about, lastnight he had technically binded them together, however not offically, ''Love,'' He started stroking her hair ''There was something that I needed to say, when I told you that Inu Youkais' mate for life that was true, however if their mate isn't like them  
they will become an immortal- It will take two blood exchanges, one after they laid with each other, or on the mate's day of birth, and the second on their offical 'wedding' night. I'll bite your neck during mating, then afterward I will give you some of my blood; you will go into a sleep for three days as I said  
lastnight... quite similar to the vampire ritual, however the vampire ritual only needs one time. The full bonding for inus and their mates is two, I do believe its two for wolf demons, Ariel once it happens I will know your every emotion...'' Touching her neck where he would mark her, he wanted to know every hollow-  
to know everything about her.

''Don't I get a choice?'' Ariel asked ''It is our destined souls choice, our hearts, our minds, it has been imprinted on us from birth,'' Leaving his hand that was on her neck wander up to her hair to stroke it behind her ear ''Do those hurt?'' Touching the piercings, ''No, they don't, truthfully they tickled.'' Staring  
at her ''What if your mother objects?'' ''To what?'' ''This,'' In reference to her and him *Well whatever this is...* she had thought to herself ''Ariel, my mate, she has no real say the bylaws state that I have until my 300th birthday to find a mate or one will be chosen for me, and I have found my mate...'' Her eyes blinked  
fast ''3-300? How old are you?'' He thought her expression was actually cute...

Gently clasping her shocked face in his hands ''I am exactly 250 years old,'' *Oh fuck me!* Her mind in choas *He looks damn good for that age...* ''Yo-You don't look that old, you look like you're almost in your thirties give or take.'' Pressing his forehead once more on her's ''You flatter me, love.'' Stealing another quick  
kiss, ''S-Sesshomaru,'' Damnit if he continued to kiss her she'd go up in flames! *Oh My God! If he keeps this up I'd throw myself at his mercy and beg for release and then he'll be sorry yea...* *You know denile isn't looking good on you...* *Who the hell are you?* She mentally thought *I'm your calm and sense, he speaks the truth!  
We were made for him, and he was made for us!* *I think that I'd rather be back in the fight with Naraku...* *You're such a bad liar...* ''Ariel?'' ''Hm?'' ''You went silent, are you alright?'' ''I was just thinking...'' ''About?'' ''My mind is in a war,'' She admitted, she knew there's no good in lying ''One half is agreeing with what you are saying,  
Sesshomaru, however the other is telling me to stop...'' She didn't want to hurt him.

Instead of letting her go, he had tighetned his hold on her, ''I'll never let you go, I know that your 21st birthday is coming, but you do not celebrate your birth?'' *Tell him!* Her mind screamed ''My family died on my birthday, my father went mad because he found out that Minnka wasn't his, you see I'm a blend of  
my father and mother; I have my mother's eyes however Minnka looks like my mother through and through.'' She explained ''I just turned nine at the time, in bed in the world of dreams, back when I believed- I then heard screaming and crashing, I went to see my father attacking my mother. She was trying to protect Minnka,  
who was turning 5 soon she was up against the front door, crying.'' Licking her lips slowly before continuing ''I spoke up, I told him to stop, he then turned and told me to go back to bed or he'd kill them infront of me. He thought that I obeyed him and I threw a fireball at him, he- like my mother were very powerful warrior witch/warlocks,  
but at that moment I knew my mother was more important. He ran after me I ran and ran up the stairs, he was hot on my heels yelling and screaming, I threw another flame ball at him wounded him bad, I then ran back downstairs to check on my mother and little Minnka. For what I didn't know was that she was seriously hurt, my mother was on  
the verge of dying, and little Minnka was shaking mom and trying to get her to stand up. I managed to get to them she told me with her last breath that she would ever have, she told me to protect and care for Minnka til I drew my last breath, and she also said that I was destined to make a strong male happy.'' Seeing him listening to every word,  
''What happened then?'' He asked stroking his hand through her hair's softness Rin was right her hair was just as soft as his.

''My father came limping down the stairs, with his sword in his hands, screaming that 'My Ariel was bewitched into harming me!''' Seeing him look at her ''I was a daddy's girl, he went to attack and I happened to see my mother's sword on the ground I focused everything that I had on the object; and it threw and went through his chest, he died  
bleeding to death, Minnka and I were alone in the house for two days. Before our guardian came for us, Minnka and myself were mute for a month; children where so cruel they'd throw rocks at us and push us call us names,'' Sesshomaru's blood boiled, as she continued ''And the scar?'' ''I was a slave,'' **A Slave!** His beast was roaring in his head ~Not  
you again,~ Even though he was getting highly upset, but didn't look it,''I was abducted at 13, and the ones' had a choice of being beaten for thrill or raped; I fortantely exprienced being beaten, some man had me locked in a heavily wooded area and I was starved and beaten for days...'' From the sound of her voice, she didn't wanna go on ''You don't have to continue  
if you don't want to.'' He continued to convey comfort to her by nuzzling her forehead, ''I live a nightmare,'' ''Correction you lived through a nightmare, and now you have me to protect you; and once we get your sword fully repaired,'' He drifted off for a moment her scent was overwhemling him.

''Ariel, I ask of you if I can have a taste?'' Looking up at him confused ''Taste?'' ''Your blood,'' His eyes were hypnotic, she seemed to move her neck seemed to move on it's own tilting to the side, she then felt his fangs lightly brush her neck drawing out were he was going to mark her, her breathing then hightened. Ariel felt a pinch of his fangs in her neck,  
"*Gasping*'' Clutching onto his shoulders tightly, his arms drifted more and more posessive around her to keep her standing, they both sank on their knees on the ground using his hands her opened his left wrist ~Just enough to replace what I took...~ **Our mate is so sweet, ours!* His damn beast will be the death of him, unwillingly pulling away from the sweetness  
of her blood's strawberry essence, gently placing his bloody wound to his mate's mouth, ~Maybe I took too much,~ He thought to herself, however to his relief, she started to slowly lap up his blood- slowly placing her mouth onto his wound- his body tightened in that one act.

She was moaning softly, he had noticed her scent changed from weak from the bloodloss to alright he then placed his other hand onto her neck's nape, ''Enough mate,'' He knew she would obey, after a second longer, she had finally removed her hot little mouth from his wrist, it would provide her with enough to replace and heal whatever else Naraku had done.  
Helping her up ''We have to hurry mate,'' Sesshomaru annouced as he took her around the waist and flew off back to where the rest of the gang was waiting for them, and hearing Inuyasha and Koga and Kagome arguing about who is going or who is staying ''Kagome you are staying and that's final!'' The young priestess stood in her friend's face, ''Oh if I were precious Kikyo,  
you'd let me go in a second!'' ''That's a low blow Kagome!'' ''L-low blow? SIT!'' !BAM! As soon as Sesshomaru and Ariel, had arrived from their 'talk' Shippo looked over at the two, blinking in confusion as Rin ran up to her 'parents' and hugged them, ''Mommy!'' Hugging Ariel tightly around her middle, ''OUF!'' Stroking her 'daughter's' hair, ''Uh Rin...'' Said her Lord, ''Yes Lord  
Sesshomaru,'' ''Allow Mother Ariel to breathe...'' ''Rins sorry!" He absenmindedly patted their ward on her head.

''Damnit Kagome! What the hell was that for?'' Asked the short temptered Inuyasha, ''You're always constantly comparing me and Kikyo! SIT!'' !SLAM! Shippo ran and hid behind Koga ''She's scary!'' Miroku and Sango thought that purdent silence was wise, as did Ariel and Sesshomaru ''Jaken,'' Came Ariel's voice ''You will protect Rin and Shippo, Ah Un is staying behind as well,''  
And they'd be damned if the little toad demon didn't shoot off at the mouth ''I will not take any orders from you! You stinking-'' Sesshomaru came up to the ugly imp, ''Jaken, you will do as Ariel and This Sesshomaru orders or I will kill you.'' ''Y-y-yes sir!'' He bowed ''Apologize to Lady Ariel this moment...'' His voice was low and held promise that Jaken didnt wish to think about, bowing about  
100 times ''I'm sorry Lady Ariel,'' Bowing and bowing.

After the fighting and threating on Jaken abuse, Ayame, Ariel, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha (who was fuming after being sat for 10 times) Miroku and Sango, and Sesshomaru where definately going so were Koga and Kagome. The group then travelled to the large mountain, feeling the chill the demons, and half demon weren't really all that effected by it; Ariel shut her eyes and held with one hand Sesshomaru's  
and the ruby, Kagome was moving towards Koga for warmth to which he'd gladly see to his mate "SLAP!'' All shook their heads and sweatdropped ''Pervert!'' Nursing his newest injury ''My dearest Sango I was worried that you would catch a nasty cold I was only making sure that you don't get sick...'' =I wonder if I could get away with it again,= The perverted monk had thought to himself, Grab '' Y-You  
lech!'' SLUG! She walked off with Ayame, rubbing his other side of his face ''I love this pain,'' All shook their heads again and continued on to the mouth of the mountain.

As soon as they reached the spot where Ariel felt it's presence, like The Black Thunder Dragon, The White Snow Dragon was waiting for them...

End of Chapter 11 I'll put chapter 12 up!


	13. Chapter 12

Separation Of The Bloodlines Chapter 12: The White Snow Dragon and Ariel meets To-To Sai

(((Previously)))

As soon as they reached the spot where Ariel felt it's presence, like The Black Thunder Dragon, The White Snow Dragon was waiting for them...

The White Snow Dragon was indeed white with the coldest and blackest eyes that anyone would look into, as the gang got closer and closer, the big creature started to lightly swing his tail back and forth, his mouth  
started to reveal long and very sharp fangs, it's tail started pick up the swinnging abit more.

And much like the Black Thunder Dragon, it can speak

White Snow Dragon: I see you have killed my brother... company of a halfbreed, a monk, a slayer, whinning welp of a wolf prince, *looking over at Sesshomaru and Ariel* A mutt of the Western Lands, and  
warrior whore, and a she wolf who couldn't know how to handle a real man...

(All glared at the insults)

Ariel: No one calls me a whore! You Prick! OOO If I had my sword!

White Snow Dragon: I also see you have my brother's ruby, I require it now,

Inuyasha: Yeah? and what if we don't give it to you!

Miroku: It's clear that your mother didn't teach you any manners

White Snow Dragon: (Laughing) I should be thanking you idiots all I have to do is kill the blonde celtess, and the priestess and eat their hearts, and my power will go unchallenged!

Seeing both Koga and Sesshomaru glare, until both Kagome and Ariel walked slowly forward towards the beast, the blonde then looked at her friend and the black haired girl then looked back,  
both seemed to think the samething.

White Snow Dragon: Pathetic girls, the blonde has fire powers and mind reading abilities, the young priestess has spiritual powers, but both of your aouras are off... And the blonde's blood, ahhhh  
you and the mutt from the western lands almost mated, and I already know that little wolfy and the priestess slut already mated.

Ariel and Sesshomaru: It's none of your business!

(The creature then attacked with it's icey yet deadly attacks, Inuyasha dodged and Koga dodged as well, the young wolf prince wanted to make the dragon pay for the remarks that were said about his intended, and Sesshomaru was thinking the samething  
Ariel was taken to saftey by Miroku, who was injured sometime during the battle, as the rest were attacking and dodging the beast's attacks... until Ariel got an idea.)

Ariel (Who happened to jump out of the barrier that Miroku had made to keep the two safe): Oh Dragon...

(She then turned around and started to shake and dance like a belly dancer, even though it was jarring her ribs, it was hypnotizing the beast, her eyes never broke from the fathomless dark eyes. With the distraction in place, Kagome aimed  
her scared arrow, and fired in the right temple; it's weakness, it roared and turned into flames then dust as the ruby was falling Ariel slowly walked up to it and it had gently fallen into her hands.)

''Are you insane Ariel! You could've gotten yourself killed!'' Screamed Inuyasha, as soon as the dragon was going up in flames Sesshomaru was immediately by her side, ''I knew what I was doing,'' ''Oh yeah like the fight between you and fucking Naraku!'' Seeing her  
jade green eyes light up in shock hurt and rage. Koga shook his head side to side ''Mutt-face, that was low...'' Ariel slowly walked up to the half demon, and grabbed him by his ears, ''Listen here you mutt, I'm going to make this very clear with you and I'm going to say this only  
once, the reason that I lost the fight with your fellow halfbreed coward is because of your precious undead whore that's been trying to slay my Kagome! And because of that Minnka is going through hell itsself! And Inuyasha the next time that sorry excuse of a clay pot wants to  
drag you into hell then I sure as hell won't stop her!'' With that she shoved him away from her and walked out of the mountain with her two rubies, and Sesshomaru walking behind her.

No one said a word until the two were gone, Miroku, who was leaning on Sango and Ayame said ''Well, Inuyasha umm that was well deserved.'' ''I agree,'' ''Same here,'' Miroku shivered ''If looks could kill,'' Kagome couldn't find the words to say anything to Inuyasha,  
he was too shocked to say anything ''Mutt-face, you are an idiot, saying something like that to sister Ariel?'' Kagome looked over at Inuyasha again ''K-Kagome, i-it came out wrong, I didn't mean it!'' ''SIT!'' !BAM! ''Maybe weren't the people that you should be apologizing to, so  
until you apologize to Ari, I have nothing more to say to you!'' With that everyone had walked out of the dragon's layer, trying to catch up to Sesshomaru and Ariel; and a stuned Inuyasha in tow.

Inuyasha stopped at the exit/enterance of the mountain, with a heavy sigh, he really didn't mean what he said to Ariel; it just came out wrong the walk back to the camp was the longest walk that anyone experienced in their whole lives- well to put everything as lightly as  
possible: once in a while Sango would cast dirty looks at Inuyasha. He couldn't blame her, he noticed that Sesshomaru had taken Ariel's right hand as they were walking, Inuyasha had thought to himself true he was infatuated with Kikyo, he did care for Kagome very deeply, Sango he  
thought of as a sister, Ayame was one of his close friends. He and Sesshomaru are in a tenuos 'truce' at best, Ariel... what did he see her with? True he knew that she belonged to his elder brother, was it lust? And gentle Minnka was an innocent in all of this and it was Kikyo's fault that,  
Lady Ariel Of The Western Lands- Mate To Lord Sesshomaru, had lost the battle with Naraku for his maliced fulled shikon jewel or Minnka's freedom.

The silver haired half demon made his way to camp alone, noticing that everyone was either tending to the wounded, or gathering firewood, or gone hunting, ''As soon as I rest I shall go to To-To Sai's fordge,'' Ariel said as she took out the rubies and held them in her hands,  
and closing her eyes, Sesshomaru didn't want to leave his mate go off alone, or even leave her to go hunting; however he knew that Rin wouldn't leave her side until her came back. He knew the two children that travelled with them were putting Jaken through hell, having pink bows all around him,  
causing his mate to almost fall over laughing, even he almost cracked a smile, hearing some branches break. Looking over and seeing Koga with some firewood, they both gave eachother respectable knods, ''Sesshomaru,'' ''Hm?'' ''Did you hear what Ariel said in the cave after the dragone was  
killed?'' ''She had said plenty,'' ''About Kagome being her's, what did she mean by that?'' ''If I had the answer I would tell you,'' ''How is Ariel?'' Granted the wolf prince knew of Sesshomaru's claim on Ariel, it was respectful of him to inquire about her ''She is well,'' They both were parting ways  
''Your mate?'' he taiyoukai asked ''She's well and strong a good mother for mine and her cubs.'' Truth be told Koga knew that Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's scent on him and visa versa, and he could smell a difference in Ariel's blood and Sesshomaru's as well. Koga realized that Sesshomaru  
had binded them together however not completly.

The two then parted ways, Sesshomaru to finish hunting, and Koga to return to camp with the firewood, to find Ariel sitting infront of Ayame- who was brushing her hair, Sango was dressing Miroku's wounded arm, Kagome and Rin were preparing dinner, Shippo was helping Sango get  
water extra wrappings the two headed dragone steed Ah Un, was watching Ariel and Rin Koga placed the firewood down as Kirara was sitting by her mistress. He looked at his mate the bruises were healing quickly, he could tell, he also knew once Naraku was killed and when there's no possible chance  
of him coming back, he and Kagome would wed- and find a way to bring her kin to the wedding if possible; noticing that Ariel was giving mutt-face the cold shoulder, he couldn't blame her he did deserve that. Kagome looked over to see her future husband/mate she blushed a bit even after what they shared  
a couple of nights ago:

(Kagome and Koga Lemon! Surprise a flashback!

They laid together in their secret place, a cave not too far from everyone, both weren't wearing much to the imagination they were enjoying eachother's company ''Koga?'' Came Kagome's sweet voice from his chisled chest, ''Yes, my mate?'' Unwillingly picking her head up from the comfort that she  
loved laying on, ''What did Sesshomaru wanted to speak with Ari about?'' Koga knew deep dow there wasn't going to be much talking with those two, he also knew that until Sesshomaru made Ariel his he was going to be as lethal as ever! Softly cupping her chin to touch her, ''To be with her alone, Kagome, my  
love, you see he was the calm before the storm... I understand his emotions, if anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what I would do.'' Looking at eachother deeply in their eyes, no doubt about it tonight was the night, and Kagome wasn't in heat but that didn't mean that they couldn't...

Rolling Kagome over onto her back, taking everything in, placing light and gentle kisses on her lips, she was feeling his clawed hands all over her hips smoothing out her thighs her flat stomach lifting her shirt up over her stomach and over her naked breasts, lowering his head further and further down trialing  
light teasing tempting kisses all the way down his mate's body, hearing her whimper and moan in pleasure ''K-Koga kun...'' Lapping the heated soft skin underneath his mouth before placing his mouth onto her breast and started to softly suckle like a new born cub, grabbing at his hair and yanking the tie out of it. His long hip length  
hair covered them both, while his hand went up to cup her other breast; his thumb and middle finger were rolling the sensitive nipple with that precise moment hearing moan more in pleasure as he continued to rub himself against her. Whimpering more and more, he was making her desire him more and more with every erotic  
movement, every sensual stroke. Everytime Kagome arched her hips into Koga's he was loosing what was left of his sanity, lowering his head further and further until -Lick- ''Ahhh God!'' Whimpered Kagome, he was licking sucking at her hairless pea-sized clit; &Mine!& He thought to himself, reaching up with his other hand  
to cup one of her breasts, and the other to open her tight virginal opening.

After alternating between one and two fingers ''P-Please K-Koga Kunnn,'' She whimpered and moaned arching her back to his hot sensual hot more and more ''I-o-I n-need youu!'' She screamed in pure pleasure, after taking one last lick; sliding slowly back up her lithe and wanton frame, with his hair framming his form and her's  
fanned around her looking like an angel. Leaning down at his mate, ''This will hurt, I'll be gentle...'' He whispered against her ear and jawline, with one thrust, he bit into her, she immediately gripped onto him wrapped her legs around his waist and hips, he stayed there until she was accustomed to his size +And Inuyasha calls him puny, far from it!+  
Kagome thought to herself, when she started to move with his tide of lovemaking he started to move inside of her ''Ha-harder!'' He obeyed pounding into her, hours went by until he howled and bit her neck in the same place but harder; spilling his seed inside of her, knowing that she wasn't in heat it was highly unlikely that Kagome would have a cub  
until he took her while she was in heat.

They lay like that for a while before Koga rolled off of her and pulling Kagome next to him ''I love you, Kagome, my mate...'' ''I love you Koga-kun, My love...'' They both were asleep...

End of flashback...)

Koga came out of his daze, to notice that Ariel, Rin, and Sango and Ayame were gone at that second they all saw Sesshomaru with some fish and rabbits, ''Thankyou Sesshomaru,'' ''You are welcome, Kagome, where are Rin and Ariel?'' Both male demons sniffed and did Inuyasha they saw Sango who was holding Rin's hand and Ayame who was holding  
Rin's other hand, they took in the detail that the two women and the girls' hair was wet. Kagome looked and smiled ''Where is mother Ariel Rin?'' The two older women looked at each other while letting go of Rin's hands ''Mommy is in the hotsprings, she said something about washing off the stencth of failure but Rin didn't smell anything...'' She looked up blinking  
''What did that mean?'' Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who happened to be in a tree by Miroku making sure that the monk wasn't entertaining any ideas, ''Inuyasha! Sit!'' !Bam! ''How dare you speak to my friend like that SIT!" !BAM! ''You will apologize to Ariel as soon as she comes back from the hotspring! And mean it!'' They all knew that tone of voice, no one  
ever talked back to Kagome whenever she was using that tone of voice.

As if on que, Ariel had came out of the hotsprings dried and dressed, she had donned on an outfit almost the same as before but the color was sky blue to go with the cloak she had been given by Sesshomaru; she was letting her hair down, and gave it a bit of a shake; Ariel then felt like she was being watched by multiple eyes ''What?'' She knew that they  
were speaking about her, and what about her she didn't know; ''What's all the yelling about Kagome?'' Ariel knew that Kagome had a temper so angerly asking her questions would make anyone flitched in fear, ''Inuyasha would like to say something to you, Ari.'' ''I believe that he has said enough...'' ''Ariel... I'm...''

Before Inuyasha could get the rest of his sentence out, lighting had come from the sky, and there stood a very old man in ratty clothing and a bull, Kagome waved and smiled ''To-To Sai! Hi!'' ''Oh hello Kagome, I fixed the sword that belonged to your friend...'' Walking up to him and handing the rubies ''I believe that I should thank you for repairing my sword,'' ''Hn,''  
He replied while examing the stones, ''These are the stones that I need to fully bind the sword and fully ensure that it will never break again, what is your name girl?'' ''Ariel,'' ''Hm, Ariel, a bit on the thin side aren't you?'' ''What did you say? I born slight,'' She angerly muttered as he began to bind the sword with the gems with his flame breath and a hammer, (POUND POUND)  
After a bit of time he had giving her the newly repaired sword, ''This better have worked To-To Sai, if it doesn't I will have to kill you,'' Warned Sesshomaru taking a protective step infront of Ariel, ''Stop you whinning you mongrel! I am a master sword smith!'' Hopping back onto the bull's back ''Oh and by the way Ariel you mustn't use the sword for at least three days,'' ''Um,  
why?'' ''You have to allow the blade to get used to you again, after being broken by a scared sutra...'' All looked shocked, a sutra how in the hell did Naraku get ahold of it?

The old sword smith's voice brought them out of their thinking ''Funny thing it smelled like earth and bones...'' Inuyasha's eyes widen, all looked angery...

Chapter 12 done! and im going to be working on Kagome's choice and koga's heart soon and re-do roommates! bare with me! Ill get the rest of the  
stories up soon i think that this chapter will have at least 5 more chapters... read and review see summary for disclaimer!


End file.
